Finding Love
by artismusic
Summary: Love is in the air! Join the story as a few Yokai Watch characters find their true love. They will face challenges such as falling in love,rejection,confusion,and much more.Will they find that special someone or will they forever be alone?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day,Keita was finally going to confess his feelings to Fumi.

Keita ran out of his house to rush to school,with Whisper behind him.

Minutes later,at school,Keita's heart was racing as he saw Fumi.

Whisper asked,"So,are you going to confess to Fumi?"

Keita answered,"Well duh.I've been waiting my whole life for this!I'm going to tell Fumi how I feel and she'll have to date me!"

Whisper replied,"And if she rejects you...?"

Keita glared at Whisper,"You don't know Fumi like I 's no way she'll reject 'll say "yes".Just wait and see."

Keita walked forward to was right behind Fumi turned around,she jumped and screamed,"Keita! You scared me! Don't do that!"

Keita laughed nervously,"Heh heh...sorry.I have something important to tell you."

Fumi asked,"Can you make it quick?I have a lot to do today."

Keita was nervous and as he was about to confess,the school bell rang.

Fumi said,"We're going to be late for class! I'm sorry Keita,can we talk later?"

Fumi left with Keita standing sighed as Kanchi and Kuma approached him.

Kuma grabbed Keita's shoulder,"You were going to ask Fumi out,weren't you?"

Kanchi exclaimed,"It's not like you have a chance with her."

They both laughed as they walked away.

Keita yelled,"She'll say "yes"! You'll see!"

After school,Keita ran out of class,searching for he found her,she was at her locker,holding a bunch of text books.

Keita said,"Fumi! Remember earlier today?"

Fumi turned to face Keita,"Yeah,you wanted to tell me is it? Please make it quick,because I'm really busy."

Keita's heart raced as he struggled to get the words out,he finally looked at Fumi and said,"Fumi...for the longest time...I had feelings for you...and I still do! Please,Fumi...will you go out with me?!"

Fumi's eyes widened as if she was shocked,then she looked concerned.

Fumi sighed,"Keita...I know that you like me...but I just don't feel the same way...I know we've been friends for a long time...but I see you more as a little brother of some sort.I'm sorry Keita,but the answer is...no.I won't go out with you.I hope we can still be friends."

Keita froze as Fumi couldn't believe what Fumi said.

Students were laughing at Keita as he ran off to follow Fumi.

Whisper yelled,"Keita!Where are you going?!"

Keita stopped as Fumi was waiting to cross the street.

Keita took his watch out to see if a Yokai was inspiriting her.

Whisper groaned,"What are you doing?You heard said 'no'."

Keita said,"I don't care! She wouldn't say that! This is a work of a Yokai!"

Whisper sighed,"Keita...you can't always blame Yokai for everything."

Keita kept searching,but he found nothing.

Keita titled his head down and walked away.

Whisper stopped him,"Keita...don't be like this."

Keita whispered,"What's the point? The girl I loved all my life just rejected me...My life is over..."

Keita kept on walking away,as Whisper followed him.

He was worried that Keita was going to do something he regretted


	2. Chapter 2

Keita was at home in his was laying faced down on his bed.

Whisper didn't want to see his friend in a depressed sat next to Keita and tried to talk to him,"Keita...don't be like this."

Keita turned to face Whisper,"What's the point? The only girl I loved rejected me...there will never be anyone else like her..."

Whisper replied,"Of course there will be.I mean...is there any other girl that you like?"

Keita sighed,"Well...maybe.I don't know if she likes me yet..."

"Oooh! Who is she?" Whisper exclaimed.

Keita pushed Whisper out of the way and got up from his mumbled,"None of your business..."

Whisper said,"Aw come on! I want to know!" Keita yelled back,"You don't need to know everything! Just stay out of my business...ok?!"

"Well geez...sorry if I want to know if you don't want to tell me...then fine."Whisper replied.

Keita groaned,"Whatever...Jibanyan needs to get his lazy butt out of my hasn't came out of there in a week."

Whisper corrected Keita,"Actually...it's been two weeks."

"Really...?! How lazy can that cat be?!"Keita said in disbelief.

Keita knocked on his closet for Jibanyan to come out.

He yelled,"Jibanyan! Come out! You've been in there for too long!"

Whisper said,"Just leave him has his own life too you know,"

Keita sighed,"Fine...he can stay in there and lay around all he wants.I don't care!"

Keita left his room,with Whisper following him.

Meanwhile,Fumi was in a nearby was walking with a bunch of text books in her ,Fumi dropped her books and almost hit the ground,until she felt someone catch her.

She looked up to see a guy,probably her age,with his arms wrapped around her.

He helped her get up and she backed away.

Fumi panicked,"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" The guy cut her off and replied,"No,I should be sorry.I bumped into you in the first me help you."

The guy picked up Fumi's text books and carried them.

Fumi said,"You don't have to do that!" The guy laughed,"It's why do you have so many books?"

Fumi sighed,"I...well...I haven't told anyone this...but...lately...I've been failing all my classes.I don't know why...I was doing so well...but now I'm making Ds and Fs.I'm usually an straight A teacher is making me study with a 's why I'm you know this address?"

Fumi handed the guy a piece of paper with an address on looked surprised and turned to replied,"You're Fumika Kodama...aren't you? I'm Yuto Arima."

Fumi said,"Wait...you're Yuto? You're my tutor...? I was expecting someone a lot older..."

Yuto laughed nervously,"Ha ha...yeah.I'm an straight A student too.I always get chosen to tutor students in the same grade as if they're from a different school."

Fumi asked,"So...you'll help me?"

"Yeah,of course.I'm tutoring you,right? The address you gave me is the address of my ,come on."Yuto replied.

Fumi followed Yuto to his they got there,Yuto lead Fumi to his room.

They both sat on the floor,face to face with each other.

"So...Fumika,what do you need help with the most?"Yuto asked.

Fumi blushed,"Actually,everyone calls me Fumi."

"Oh,sorry...Fumi."Yuto replied.

Fumi said,"It's yeah...I almost forgot! The subject I've been failing the most on recently is math."

"Math used to be my worst subject when I started school...so it's common that most people would have trouble with it...like me."Yuto said in a nervous matter.

Fumi said,"It's ok...we can help each other out!"

Yuto hesitated,"Are you sure? I was supposed to tutor you...and-"

Fumi said,"It's fine! Plus,we could probably use each other's help anyways."

"Alright then!"Yuto replied."

Later,Fumi left Yuto's couldn't stop thinking about Yuto.

"He was so nice to me...I wonder if-Wait! No! I can't fall for him!But...then again...Argggh! No way! Do I really like him...? We just met today and...It can't be..."Fumi tried to shake it off,but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Even when she got to her house,her thoughts were only focused on him.

Fumi went to bed later that night,hoping that this was just a one time thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day,at school,Keita was and Kuma were concerned and decided to check on him.

"Keita,are you ok?"Kanchi asked.

"Go ahead and make fun of me.I deserve it..."Keita sighed.

"Why would we do that?We're your you're truly upset,we wouldn't make fun of you."Kanchi said.

Kuma added,"We thought you were joking when you said you were going to confess to didn't know that you were actually going to do it."

Keita sighed,"Whatever...you guys wouldn't understand..."

Keita walked away as his friends watched him.

Moments later,Fumi came up to Kanchi and Kuma as they were watching Keita walk away.

Fumi asked,"Is Keita really upset about me rejecting him?"

Kuma said,"Duh! Of course he is! You could've just lied and said 'yes'!"

"I'm not that kind of person! Besides...there is this guy I've been thinking ab-"Fumi covered her mouth and replied back,"Forget what I just said! Uh...bye!"

Fumi dashed away as Kanchi and Kuma looked at her in confusion.

"Wait...Fumi already likes someone...? Should we tell Keita?"Kanchi asked.

Kuma replied,"Well,yeah! At least he'll know the reason why Fumi rejected him!"

Later on,Keita was walking in the was crowded with students,as they were switching turned around and someone caught his couldn't stop staring at them,like if he was in a snapped his fingers in front of Keita and said,"Hey Keita!Are you there?!"

Keita snapped out of it,"Uh...yeah! What is it?!"

Whisper asked,"What were you looking at?"

Keita replied,"Oh...nothing...I guess I'm just thinking..."

Whisper groaned,"Don't scare me like know that I worry about you."

"Yeah...whatever..."Keita replied as he turned his head back to the same direction as before.

Inaho was rushing to class with Usapyon following was hard to get by the huge ,Inaho noticed that Keita was staring at her from a distance.

She was confused,but she kept on walking to get to her class.

Inaho looked at Keita again,who was still staring at her.

Inaho whispered to Usapyon,"Hey,Keita's acting weird."

"What do you mean?"Usapyon replied.

Inaho whispered,"He's been staring at me the whole time that I've been walking to class."

"Maybe he wants to talk to you?"Usapyon suggested.

Inaho shrugged,"I guess...Let's see what he wants."

Inaho and Usapyon walked towards noticed and said,"Hey,it's Inaho and should talk to them."

Keita snapped out of his trance again and shouted,"What?!"

He saw them coming towards ran into his class.

Inaho,Usapyon,and Whisper were dumbfounded.

Usapyon yelled,"What's wrong with him?!"

"Sorry...Keita usually doesn't do that."Whisper said nervously.

Inaho replied,"I thought Keita wanted to talk to was staring at me for a really long time."

Whisper mumbled to himself,"So that's what he was staring at..."

Usapyon asked,"What did you say?"

Whisper said,"Ah...nothing! I gotta go see Keita now! Bye!"

Whisper left to see what was up with Keita.

Usapyon said,"What a bunch of weirdos..."

Inaho mumbled,"I still wonder...why was he staring at me...?"

After school,Whisper stopped Keita and yelled at him,"Keita...What is wrong with you?! You shouldn't run away from people if they want to talk to you!"

Keita asked,"What are you talking about?!"

Whisper replied,"Inaho! She wanted to talk to you and she said you were staring at her! Why?! Like...who does that?!"

Keita pushed Whisper out of way,"It's none of your business! I was just thinking! I wasn't staring at anyone!"

Keita was lying and he knew it,but he brushed it off.

Later at Yuto's house,Yuto and Fumi were helping each other with their homework.

Yuto looked down and let out a sigh.

Fumi asked,"What's wrong? You seem upset."

Yuto replied,"No,it's just...I'm supposed to be tutoring you,but it feels like I'm the one being tutored."

"Yuto,we're helping each other 't feel bad."Fumi said.

"You're right,if we do this together,we'll be better off."Yuto said,being relieved.

Yuto and Fumi helped each other with their homework.

After Fumi left Yuto's,she still couldn't stop thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day at school,Kanchi and Kuma ran up to Keita to tell him something.

"Yo Keita!"Kuma said.

"We gotta tell you why Fumi rejected you!"Kanchi added.

Keita had a serious look on his face,"You've got to be kidding me,right?"

Kanchi replied,"No...we're serious! Fumi told us that she was into some guy-"

Keita froze and whispered,"What...?"

Kuma said,"She already likes 's why she rejected you."

Keita clutched his fists and shouted,"Who is he?!"

Kanchi said,"We...don't just said she liked someone."

Keita ran off,leaving his friends behind.

Fumi saw Keita rushing towards shouted at Fumi,"You rejected me because you like someone else?! Am I not good enough for you?! Is that it?!"

Fumi replied,"Keita...it's not like that.I just met the guy two days ago...after you confessed to me."

"Oh,so that's how it is?! You just had to fall for someone else,didn't you?!"Keita said harshly.

Fumi said,"No...! If you didn't know,as of right now,I'm failing all my classes! Someone is tutoring me!"

Keita said,"Well...stop going to that guy! I'm way better for you!"

"Keita,get over yourself! I'm not into you! Besides,I need a tutor...and...he's way nicer,smarter,and cooler than you! If you don't stop it right now,we will never be friends again!" Fumi screamed.

Keita's face was didn't know how to feel.

Fumi was furious,she was standing there,breathing looked like she could snap Keita in two.

Keita finally responded,"Fine.I will leave you alone." He walked away,leaving Fumi was still angry at Keita,despite what he said.

Later at recess,Keita sat against a wall,watching the other students enjoy theirselves.

Whisper said,"Keita...I can't believe you! Just leave Fumi alone!"

Keita replied,"You heard what I said to her,I'm going to stay out of her life for good."

Whisper sighed,"Whatever you say...just don't do that 'll get in trouble one day."

Keita ignored Whisper as he looked at someone,like if he was fascinated.

Inaho and Usapyon were sitting on a looked up to see Keita staring at her.

Inaho said,"Oh god...he's staring at me again."

Usapyon asked,"What?" He looked up to see Keita staring at Inaho.

"What does he want? He's so weird..."Usapyon said.

Inaho got up and walked towards Keita.

Keita snapped out of it as Inaho got closer to got up and started to walk away,until Inaho grabbed his wrist.

"Keita,are you wanting something from me?!"Inaho asked.

Keita replied nervously,"Uh...no! Why...?!"

Inaho asked,"Why do you keep staring at me?!"

Keita lied,"I...wasn't.I was just thinking...about things."

Whisper asked,"Thinking about things while you stare at Inaho?"

"Whisper...you're not helping!" Keita snapped back.

Inaho paused and then asked,"Are...you thinking...about...me?"

Keita blushed madly and lied,"No way! I wasn't thinking about you at all! It's just...never mind...I'm leaving!"

Keita left with Whisper following was concerned and asked herself,"Was Keita really thinking about me?"

Usapyon shrugged,"I don't know...but he better stop 's starting to creep me out."

Inaho sighed,"Yeah...but...why would he ever think about me...?"

After school,Fumi was at Yuto's noticed that she was upset and asked what was wrong,"Are you ok?Something's been bothering you...hasn't it?"

Fumi replied in a depressed tone,"It's just...a friend of mine has been bothering me...well actually...we're not friends anymore..."

Yuto asked,"What happened?"

Fumi teared up,"Have you ever had someone pestering you twenty four seven? Someone who's been madly in love with you...and you're not interested in them...

He wouldn't leave me alone...he was such a jerk...only caring for himself and he didn't even care how I felt..."

Fumi started to sat next Fumi and wrapped his arm around her.

Yuto tried to comfort her,"I'm so sorry...you didn't deserve that.I think that he didn't want you because he loved you...Have you ever thought...maybe...he just wanted you...? So no one else could have you..."

Fumi looked up at Yuto and realized she was played,"He...never was my friend...he was just wanting to keep me all for himself...What a jerk!"

Yuto replied,"I'm sorry that happened to you...someone as kind as you shouldn't go through that..."

"Yuto...you're so nice...I would love to have a boyfriend like you-" Fumi blushed and backed pulled Fumi close to him.

"It's ok,I know how you feel...a lot of girls at my school just wanted to date me because...I'm wanted no one else to have me...I understand what you went through."Yuto said.

Fumi hugged Yuto and they stayed close to each other for awhile.

Later,at Keita's house,Keita was laying in his bed.

Whisper nagged at Keita,"Keita,do you know how rude you were today?! First,you said awful things to Fumi...then...you left Inaho when she asked you a question!

Do you have no shame?! This is why you can't get a girlfriend-"

Keita yelled,"Shut up!" Whisper replied,"Keita..."

Keita threw a pillow at Whisper and shouted,"Go away!"

Whisper ran out of Keita's room,he did not want to mess with Keita,especially if he's in a bad mood.

Keita had his face planted on the bed. He heard a door open and then close.

Then he heard tiny foot steps getting closer to him and then stop.

"What are you yelling about?" A familiar voice asked.

Keita could recognize that squeaky voice from looked beside his bed,he was right next to him was Jibanyan.

"So...you finally came out..."Keita said in a harsh tone.

"I was wondering what was going on."Jibanyan replied.

"I should be asking you yourself in my closet for two weeks!"Keita snapped.

"You don't have to mean about it! I was feeling bad,but I feel better now!"Jibanyan whined.

Keita groaned,"Ugh...I don't have time for this..."Keita got out of bed and left his room.

Whisper saw Keita and asked,"Are you ok?"

Keita replied,"I don't know...but the cat finally came out."

Whisper said,"Well,that's good."

Keita walked past by Whisper,ignoring him.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening,Keita decided to take a and Jibanyan were in the bathroom with him.

As Keita turned the water on from the bathtub,he turned to his friends and asked,"So,are you guys going to get in with me or what?"

Whisper replied,"I already bathed earlier today.I think I'll pass."

Keita said,"You haven't bathed in awhile Jibanyan."

"Could I just bath...later?" Jibanyan replied nervously.

"I don't care how much you hate 've got to bath now."Keita stated.

"No...!" Jibanyan replied back.

Keita tried to get Jibanyan's haramaki off of pullled back on it.

"Jibanyan! You've got to take a bath!" Keita snapped.

"No! Can I do it later?!"Jibanyan whined.

Keita kept trying to pull Jibanyan's haramaki off,while Jibanyan pulled back.

Whisper sighed,"That's it.I'm leaving.I can't deal with this negativity."

Whisper left as his friends turned to Jibanyan and said,"Fine...I'll bath by myself...but you'll be bathing alone next."

Jibanyan replied,"Ok..."

Whisper left Keita's house and went next door to Jerry' knocked on the door.

The door opened and Whisper was greeted by Tomnyan,"Hey Whisper,what are you doing here?"

Whisper sighed,"I just needed to get away from Keita...his attitude is so depressing."

Tomnyan replied,"Hey,why don't you come in?"

Tomnyan lead Whisper inside Jerry's went to the kitchen.

Jerry was making pancakes,like always."Hello! How's it going?"Jerry greeted.

Whisper sighed,"Not so good...Keita is being negative and I had to get away..."

Jerry replied,"That's a know what makes me feel better?Pancakes!"

Jerry gave Whisper a plate of pancakes,which had too much syrup on it.

Tomnyan said,"Whisper,I wouldn't eat that-" Whisper ate the pancakes anyway,he really didn't care at this whispered to himself,"Ew..."

Jerry asked,"So,what's up with Keita?" Whisper replied,"He's been so rude to everyone lately...it's usually a one time thing when he does that...but he's been rude every single day...and he's been depressed."

Jerry asked,"Do you know why he's sad?" Whisper said,"His crush rejected him and I don't think they're friends anymore..."

Tomnyan replied,"Ouch...that's really bad."

Jerry said,"You know,you could get him to forget about his that doesn't work,ignore 's what I do when I'm around rude people."

Whisper replied,"Thanks...I'll do that."

Meanwhile,at Keita's,Keita was done taking a bath and was waiting on Jibanyan.

Suddenly,he heard Jibanyan get out of the peeked through the bathroom door and his jaw dropped.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Standing there in the bathroom,was Jibanyan,but he was skinny as a rail.

Keita couldn't believe that this is what Jibanyan was doing all this was losing weight,but why?

Keita slammed the door open and shouted,"Jibanyan?!"

Jibanyan screamed back,"Nii-chan?!"

Jibanyan slammed the door back as Keita pushed it back open.

They were moving the door back and forth.

Keita yelled,"Jibanyan...why the heck do you look like that?!"

Jibanyan yelled back,"None of your business! Leave me alone!"

Keita snapped,"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me why do you look like a stick?!"

Jibanyan gasped,"I do not! I feel great right now!"

Keita replied,"With that body?! How are you not sick?!"

Jibanyan yelled,"I was sick before,but now I'm better!"

Keita responded,"Are you insane?!"

Jibanyan got a hold of the door and slammed it shut.

Keita ran out of his house and saw Whisper next door,he yelled,"Whisper! Get back here!"

Tomnyan said,"Wow,he sounds angry,"

Whisper replied,"I've got to go."

Jerry said,"Ok,bye! Don't be a stranger!"

As Whisper got to Keita,Keita yelled at him,"What were you doing?!"

Whisper replied back,"I had to get away from your negative attitude!"

Keita snapped,"There's other things to worry about besides that! Have you seen how much weight that Jibanyan lost?!"

Whisper bursted out laughing,"Are you serious?! Jibanyan lost weight?! Do you think I'm falling for that?!"

Keita said,"I'm serious! I'll show you!"

Keita lead Whisper saw Jibanyan sitting on the couch.

Whisper chuckled,"He looks no different! What are you talking about?"

Keita replied in a annoyed way,"He's wearing that stupid haramaki! If he wasn't wearing it,you could tell!"

Whisper said,"Whatever you say ! Jibanyan lost weight...that's a good one."

Keita was annoyed as Whisper left past by looked at Jibanyan and went up to him.

Jibanyan asked,"What...?"

Keita said,"Don't play games with know what I are you losing weight? Is there a reason?"

Jibanyan replied nervously,"I...was feeling sick before...I thought if I lost weight...I would...feel better?"

Keita knew Jibanyan was lying,since he was bad at it.

Keita responded,"When you're ready to tell me the truth,let me know."

Keita walked away as Jibanyan looked down at himself,nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day,Keita wanted to be left took a walk down the street.

Then he heard someone behind him,"Keita?"

It was jumped and backed away.

"We need to talk."Inaho exclaimed.

"What...do you want?"Keita asked.

Inaho replied,"Can you tell me why you've been acting so weird? I won't tell anyone."

Keita said,"I...can' 's hard to explain."

Inaho responded,"If you won't tell me,I'll summon a Yokai that will make you!"

Inaho summoned jumped on Keita and wrapped her arms around Keita's lower face.

Inaho asked,"Keita,why have you been acting weird around me?"

Bakuroba inspirited Keita and he told the truth,"I've been thinking about you,because the girl I loved rejected me! We're probably not friends anymore! Now that she rejected me,I thought that I should go after my other crush! But,I don't think someone like you would fall for-"

Keita pulled Bakuroba off his face and started to blush.

Inaho was quiet while staring at Keita.

There was an awkward silence between them,until Inaho spoke up,"You...like me?"

Keita panicked,"I...I've got to go!" Keita ran away as fast as he could.

Inaho yelled,"Keita...wait!"

At Yuto's house,Yuto and Fumi were helping each other out with their homework.

Fumi said,"I'm glad that you're helping me! I couldn't thank you enough!"

Yuto replied,"I should be thanking you,because if you didn't suggest that we worked together,we wouldn't get this far."

Fumi laughed,"Yuto,you're too kind."

Yuto looked at his homework in silence and looked back at Fumi.

Fumi asked,"What is it?"

Yuto said,"Nothing...I just thought if you weren't busy this weekend...maybe we could go out to a movie or something..."

Fumi asked,"Like...a date?"

Yuto blushed,"I mean...if you want...or just to take a break from all this work."

Fumi said,"Sure! I would love too!"

Fumi was excited that she was going out with Yuto,wether if it was a date or not.

Whisper was in front of Keita's house on the stairs.

Tomnyan came up to him and asked,"Hey,what's up?"

Whisper sighed,"Keita's still upset about his rejection and Jibanyan is acting odd."

Tomnyan said,"Now Jibanyan's being weird? They don't give you break,do they?"

Whisper mumbled,"No,but I'm used to it...I'm surprised that you're not pestering me."

Tomnyan said,"Why would I? I don't think you deserve it."

Whisper raised up and asked,"Really...? I always thought that you didn't care about me."

Tomnyan replied,"No,I just never get to talk to you.I think you're a great person...er...Yokai."

Whisper said,"Thanks...but I still don't know what to do about Keita."

"Maybe...you should date you did,maybe Keita would get over that girl he liked and move on."Tomnyan suggested.

Whisper replied,"Tom,that's actually a great idea! But...who the heck would date me?"

"I don't know...maybe somebody."Tomnyan teased.

"You're not helping...I'll think about and see what I can do."Whisper replied.

The front door and Tomnyan turned around to see that it was he stepped out,Whisper was shocked.

Tomnyan exclaimed,"Oh my god! Did you lose weight?!"

Whisper mumbled to himself,"Keita was right..."

Jibanyan replied,"Yeah...so?"

Whisper yelled,"So,this is what you've been doing the whole time?!"

Jibanyan said,"What? I wanted to lose weight."

Whisper asked,"Why...?"

Tomnyan said,"Because he thought he was f-"

Whisper covered Tomnyan's mouth and said,"Nevermind him...but what would make you do this? Like...you eat a lot and...you know...I can't see you give that up."

"I felt bad...ok? I was sick and it's probably the food I ate and I wanted to feel I feel better now."Jibanyan lied.

Whisper said,"Uh huh..." Whisper knew he was lying,but didn't say anything.

Jibanyan went back inside,while Whisper and Tomnyan were still outside.

Tomnyan asked,"So...he lost weight because he felt bad?"

Whisper sighed,"No...he's lying.I know when he lies to 's a different reason why he lost weight...but I will have to find that out ...thanks for the advice Tom."

Tomnyan replied,"No problem! See you later!" Tomnyan walked back to Jerry's house as Whisper watched.


	7. Chapter 7

Inaho was at her rushed to her room and squealed,"Ahhhh! He likes me! He likes me! I'm so excited! I have to tell someone!"

Inaho paused and said,"I can't tell Usapyon...he'll kick Keita's butt...Wait,I know who I could tell!"

Inaho got out a Yokai medal and summoned a was Fubuki-hime.

She said,"You called?"

Inaho faced Fubuki-hime and exclaimed,"Guess what? Keita told me that he liked me today! Isn't this great?! Me and Keita...as a couple! Can you imagine how awesome it's going to be! I'm so happy!"

Fubuki-hime responded,"Wow! I'm surprised and I'm happy for you!But...why are you telling me this?"

Inaho replied,"Because you're the only one I can trust to keep a secret! Besides,if I told anyone else...they wouldn't believe me...or they would probably be mad at ...could you keep this a secret...at least until we get together?"

Fubuki-hime said,"Of ...could I ask you something?"

Inaho said,"Sure,what is it?"

Fubuki-hime asked,"Could I stay here with you for awhile...?It's just..."

Fubuki-hime paused and looked upset.

Inaho asked,"Hey,are you ok? You seem down."

Fubuki-hime responded nervously,"I'm sorry...it's just that the Yokai from the Hot Clan...well...they put a restraining order against me...and now I'm alone and have no one else!"

Fubuki-hime cried as Inaho said,"I'm sorry that happened to you! But...you pestered them a lot...I mean no offense..."

"I know...I guess I should've seen that coming...I deserve this..."Fubuki-hime sighed.

"No...it's just maybe...you should be nicer...?"Inaho said awkwardly.

"You're right.I should move on from the Hot Clan and be a better person."Fubuki-hime replied.

Inaho said,"You can stay here for a bit and I can try to help you out."

Fubuki-hime said happily,"Thank you! I'll try to be a better person! I promise!"

Next day,at school,it was saw Inaho and went to her.

"Hey Inaho...um...I'm sorry if I acted rude around you...I just hope you'll forgive me..."Keita said nervously.

"It's ok! I forgive you! I mean...we sort of made up ?"Inaho replied.

Keita blushed,"Er... 're right."

"Keita,I thought you said you didn't see anyone while you were out!"Whisper snapped.

"You don't have to know everything that goes on."Keita groaned.

Usapyon said,"Well,you better stop being weird around us."

"Geez,I don't have to bring that up."Keita replied.

Keita paused and looked around,"Wait...where's Jibanyan? He was with us earlier."

Inaho said,"Oh...he finally came out? I thought you told me that he was hiding out in your closet."

Whisper replied,"Yeah,he was hiding because he was trying to lose weight."

Inaho said,"Really? Why would he do that?"

Keita responded,"We have no better tell us why he did that soon..."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Jibanyan yelled from behind Keita.

"Woah! You were right! Jibanyan,you did lose weight!"Inaho exclaimed.

"I did! And I lost weight because I felt bad,ok?!"Jibanyan yelled.

"You don't have to be mad about it."Keita replied.

"You guys were being rude about me!"Jibanyan whined.

Whisper corrected him,"Actually,we were just talking about you in front of you...but we didn't notice you."

Jibanyan said,"It's still the same thing!"

Usapyon replied,"If it makes you feel better,I think you look great!"

Jibanyan blushed,"Really...?"

"Yeah!You look like you could be a model."Usapyon stated.

"Don't encourage him!"Keita yelled.

"If he wants to lose weight,let him lose weight! He looks fine! Jibanyan looks great wether if he lost weight or not! Just leave him alone!"Usapyon shouted.

Jibanyan blushed again,"Usapyon..."

Inaho said in a concerned way,"Calm down Usapyon! You don't have to get mad over this!"

Usapyon replied,"I will calm down as soon as Keita stops judging everyone!"

Keita groaned,"I'm not judging anyone! How would you feel if one of your friends lost a ton of weight?!"

Usapyon said,"Did you forget that Jibanyan is my friend too?! I think that he's perfectly fine! Unless if something goes wrong,I'm not that worried!"

The school bell said,"It's time for class.I guess we'll see you guys later."

Inaho and Usapyon left.

"What is his problem?!"Keita exclaimed.

"I don't know...Usapyon just has a lot of issues."Whisper replied.

Keita looked at Jibanyan and mumbled,"Just like someone we know..."

Jibanyan couldn't stop blushing as he followed Keita and Whisper to class.


	8. Chapter 8

Next day,at Inaho's was in her room with Usapyon.

Usapyon asked,"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go out with Keita and his friends."Inaho replied.

"After what he did yesterday?"Usapyon said.

"He apologized for being rude yesterday when we left school. Besides,you're coming with us,so get ready."Inaho stated.

Usapyon exclaimed,"Really...?Fine...where are we going?"

"Keita said we're going to the new Space Wars movie is out! I can't wait to watch it!"Inaho said.

"Alright then,but...why is she here?"Usapyon asked,looking at Fubuki-hime.

Fubuki-hime replied,"I got a restraining order from the Hot Clan Yokai and now I feel lonely.I'm staying here for a bit to become a better person."

Usapyon sighed,"That figures..."

Inaho asked,"Do you want to come with us?"

Fubuki-hime said,"No thanks.I think I will go out alone and have time for myself."

Inaho replied,"Ok then,see ya!"

Inaho and Usapyon left.

Fubuki-hime also took her leave.

At Yuto's house,Fumi knocked on the opened it and asked,"Are you ready to go?"

Fumi replied,"Of course! Do you know what movie we should see?"

Yuto said,"I'm not sure...we'll decide when we get there."

Fumi responded,"Alright!"

Yuto and Fumi headed out to the movies.

At the movies,Keita and Jibanyan were waiting on Inaho and Usapyon.

Keita turned around to see Inaho coming towards him.

When Inaho got to Keita,she asked,"Where's Whisper?"

Keita sighed,"He said he wanted to be alone...so it's just me and I didn't convince Jibanyan to get out of house,it would've just been me."

Jibanyan yelled,"Hey! I'm right here!"

Keita said,"Well...sorry."

Inaho asked,"Are you ready to see the movie?"

Keita replied,"We are if you guys are."

Inaho grabbed Keita's hand and ran with him,"Let's go!"

"She seems excited."Jibanyan said.

"It's probably just her otaku senses kicking in."Usapyon groaned.

Yuto and Fumi got to the asked for tickets to see a romance movie.

Fumi said nervously,"Yuto...is it really a good idea to see this kind of movie?"

Yuto replied,"Sure,I think this will be fun!"

Fumi blushed,"Whatever you say..."

Inside the movies,Keita sat next to Inaho,while Usapyon was in between Inaho and the movie started,Inaho got grabbed Keita's arm and whispered,'This is going to be the best movie ever!"

Keita replied awkwardly,"Heh heh...yeah..."

The fact that Inaho was so close to Keita halfway through the movie,made him wasn't the only one who was having an awkward time,as Usapyon was holding a bag of popcorn,he noticed the whole bag was asked,"Hey...which one of you ate all the popcorn?"

Inaho replied,"Maybe it was you and you didn't notice."

Usapyon got annoyed,"This bag is huge! There's no way I could've ate it all!"

Keita said,"Whatever you say."

Usapyon noticed that Jibanyan was eating something,"Jibanyan...?"

Jibanyan asked,"What...?"

Usapyon was concerned,"Did you eat...the whole bag of popcorn?"

Jibanyan gulped,"Maybe..."

"Jibanyan...I cant believe that-ughh...never 'll talk about this later."Usapyon groaned.

Later,the movie was was outside of the movies.

Inaho jumped up and down,"Did you see that Keita?! The ending was incredible!"

Keita laughed nervously,"Yeah,it was great!"

Usapyon said,"Guys...Jibanyan was the one who ate all the popcorn."

Inaho replied,"Usapyon,you can't blame people about something they didn't do!"

Jibanyan sighed,"No,it's true.I ate all the popcorn...I was hungry."

Keita snapped,"Jibanyan,I told you that losing weight was bad for you!"

Jibanyan said,"But I can't help it..."

Keita sighed,"I can't get a break..."

Yuto and Fumi were out from their movie.

Fumi said,"That movie was great! I'm glad we watched it!"

Yuto replied,"See,didn't I tell you that it would be good?"

Fumi said,"Yes,you did and it was the best!"

Keita heard Fumi and turned saw Fumi with Yuto.

He froze,"Fumi..."

Inaho saw Fumi and Yuto as well,"Keita...it's ok..."

Keita said,"It's not ok..."

Keita ran up to Fumi and Yuto,"What are you doing with him?!"

Fumi said,"Keita! Will you ever give up?!"

Yuto responded,"Please,just leave her alone."

Keita yelled,"Shut it Yuto! If you're going out with him,then...fine! I already have a girlfriend anyways!"

Inaho blushed,"Keita...?!"

Keita grabbed Inaho's hand and walked away,"Come on Inaho,we're leaving!"

Yuto and Fumi stood there,dumbfounded,

Yuto asked,"How did he know my name...?Did you mention me in front of him?"

Fumi said,"Of course not! Maybe...he was stalking me! But...he has a girlfriend now... ...?"

Yuto replied,"He did seem familiar...but yet...I don't think I know him."

Whisper was at Jerry's house was with him.

Whisper sighed,"Where am I going to find someone that would date me?"

Tomnyan said,"I will!"

Whisper was shocked,"Tom...?! Why on earth would you say that?!"

Tomnyan replied,"Because I like you!"

Whisper blushed,"I like you too,but...not the way you ,I don't think Keita would care if I was dating...you know...a guy."

Tomnyan suggested,"Let's make a deal!"

"What kind of deal?"Whisper asked.

"If you can't find someone to date you in three days,you gotta date me for a week! And if you do find a date,I'll leave you alone!"Tomnyan responded.

"Fine...I'll do it."Whisper sighed.

Tomnyan shouted,"Woo hoo! This is going to be awesome!"

Tomnyan ran into Jerry's house and slammed the door.

Whisper was concerned,"What did I get myself into...?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Warning-If you can't stand anyone getting sick,you might want to skip this chapter.)

Later,Whisper was at the saw Fubuki-hime sitting on a bench,alone.

Whisper sat next to looked at him,"Whisper...what are you doing here?Aren't you usually with Keita?"

Whisper sighed,"I had to get away from his negative 's been so rude lately..."

Fubuki-hime said,"I got a restraining order from the Hot Clan ...I feel alone.I guess I'm not the only one feeling down..."

Whisper replied,"You were a bit harsh on them...but...they could've gave you a chance to change."

"That's what I'm trying to do now.I want to be a better person...but I don't know how to become one..."Fubuki-hime said,in a depressed way.

"I think you're a pretty good friend.I mean...at least towards me."Whisper replied awkwardly.

"That's because I like you.I think you're too kind to mess with.I feel like you're the only one who supports me...regardless of what I do...No one has ever been that way towards me...except for you."Fubuki-hime said.

Whisper laughed nervously,"I always give everyone a second chance,no matter how many bad things they've done.I always thought that you could be nice and I still believe that."

Fubuki-hime replied,"Thank you...and by the way...if you're not busy tomorrow...maybe...we could hang out?"

Whisper smiled,"I would love to! Of course I'll hang out with you!"

Fubuki-hime hugged Whisper,"Thank you so much!"

Fubuki-hime felt different when she hugged Whisper.

Instead of turning into ice,Whisper felt warm,as if he felt seemed to like it.

Fubuki-hime felt like his day got better,just because of her.

At Inaho's apartment,Inaho was in her room,sitting on her bed.

Usapyon shouted at her,"What is wrong with him?! He didn't need to yell at that girl! I don't care if he 'used' to like her,but he didn't have to do that!"

Inaho sighed,"I know...he just has issues..."

Usapyon glared at Inaho and yelled,"And...What was Keita doing when he referred to you as his 'girlfriend'?!"

Inaho blushed,"Well...you see...the other day...Keita told me that he...err...I can't say..."

Usapyon asked,"Does he have a thing for you?! Is that why he's been so weird all week?!"

"Yeah...I'm sorry Usapyon..."Inaho sighed.

"You could've just told me that you guys were dating!"Usapyon snapped.

"But...we weren't...he never told me that we were dating..."Inaho said.

"So...he just decided that you guys are a couple now...? He is so weird..."Usapyon replied.

Inaho asked,"Are you mad at me?"

Usapyon sighed,"No...I don't mind if you guys date...I just don't want Keita to do something stupid that would make you upset..."

Inaho hugged Usapyon,"Thank you Usapyon! I'm so glad that you understand!"

Later,Whisper arrived at Keita's house and went was in front of Whisper,tapping his foot.

Whisper groaned,"What happened now?"

Keita said,"Today was going perfectly...until I saw Fumi at the movies with another guy!"

Whisper said,"Oh god Keita...can you please get over this?!"

Keita snapped,"I would've been fine,maybe a little mad,but I would've been fine if the guy that she was with wasn't Yuto!"

Whisper paused,"Wait...it's that Yuto...? The Yuto that you were with as a Yokai?"

Keita shouted,"Yes! Why did it have to be him?!Why?!"

"What are you talking about?",Jibanyan asked,who was laying on the couch.

Keita replied,"Nothing...ok?!" Keita didn't feel like explaining the time he died and turned into a Yokai to didn't want Jibanyan to really know too much about it,even though he already knew.

Keita said,"By the way,Jibanyan ate all the popcorn we had at the movies,because he was starving out of his mind!"

Whisper exclaimed,"Jibanyan,you need to stop losing weight! How much have you been eating everyday?"

Jibanyan replied,"I don't know...once a day...maybe twice...?"

Whisper said,"Jibanyan,you're making us doing this to yourself."

Jibanyan whispered,"I can't..."

Keita said,"Jibanyan!"

Jibanyan mumbled,"I can't..."

Keita shouted,"Cut that out!"

Jibanyan put his paw over his noticed that Jibanyan was pale and his face was green.

Jibanyan whispered,"I...can't...make...it..."

Whisper shouted,"Holy crap! I think he's going to be sick!" Whisper lifted Jibanyan up and took him to the bathroom.

Jibanyan bent forward against the toilet,with Whisper holding him.

Suddenly,Jibanyan started to throw up.

Whisper and Keita were horrified that he was this sick.

Minutes later,Jibanyan was laying in was still pale and was shaking everywhere.

Whisper asked,"Jibanyan...are you ok?"

Jibanyan responded weakly,"I...don't know..."

Keita said,"That's it! You're going to start eating again!I mean...Whisper...do you know how he got sick?!"

Whisper said,"I looked on my Yokai pad and apparently where he hasn't ate that much and where he ate today...he had too much food...and it resulted in him...you know...throwing up..."

Keita said,"Jibanyan,I don't care if you're trying to 'lose weight',but you got to eat!"

Jibanyan cried,"Ok! Ok! I will eat more! I miss eating! I hate myself for this!"

Whisper sighed,"Jibanyan...don't hate could just tell us why you were trying to lose weight."

Jibanyan sobbed,"I can't...you guys would laugh at me..."

Keita said," Jibanyan...if you just tell us...you would feel better..."

Jibanyan cried,"No! Just leave me alone!"

Keita and Whisper left Jibanyan were worried about him.

(By the way,Jibanyan will be ok don't worry.)


	10. Chapter 10

Next day,Whisper was in the middle of town waiting for Fubuki-hime.

Whisper sighed,"I hope she didn't stood me up.I'll feel like an idiot if she did..."

"Sorry I'm late!",Fubuki-hime rushed towards Whisper.

"I almost got we should've met somewhere with less people."Fubuki-hime said.

"Yeah...it's awfully crowded."Whisper replied.

Whisper seen that there was a lot of people out and suggested,"Maybe...we should go somewhere else...with less people."

"I know where to go,come on!"Fubuki-hime grabbed Whisper's hand and lead him somewhere.

At school,Keita met up with Inaho and Usapyon.

Inaho asked,"Are we dating now...I mean after what you said."

Keita blushed,"I guess so...if you want..."

Inaho said,"This is happening so fast! What should we do?!"

Keita shrugged,"I don't know.I guess everything is the same...except we're a couple..."

"I feel like I shouldn't be here."Usapyon said.

"No,it's 's just..."Inaho paused.

Inaho asked Keita,"Where are Whisper and Jibanyan?"

Keita sighed,"Whisper said that he wanted to be alone...and Jibanyan is afraid of going out...after what happened last night."

Inaho said,"You mean at the movies?"

Keita replied,"No...after we got home...Jibanyan...got ,he's scared out of his mind."

Usapyon asked,"Is he ok?!"

Keita said,"Yeah...but I would like to ask one of you to do a favor for me."

Inaho asked,"What?"

Keita said,"We tried to get Jibanyan to tell us why he lost weight...but he won't tell us nothing! I was wondering if one of you guys could get him to say something.I mean...if we could find out anything...that would be great."

Inaho replied,"I'll do it! I am your girlfriend after all! It's my job to do anything for you!"

Usapyon said,in a annoyed way,"Inaho...that's not how dating works."

Inaho replied,"Quiet Usapyon.I'm not just doing this for Keita,I'm also doing this for Jibanyan before he gets any worse.I mean...don't you care?"

"I do care!"Usapyon snapped.

"Geez,calm come over to my house after school and I'll tell you what to do."Keita replied.

Later,Fubuki-hime lead Whisper to a was a different one from the park they were at yesterday.

There were cherry blossom trees everywhere.

Fubuki-hime asked,"Isn't this beautiful?"

Whisper looked at Fubuki-hime and responded,"It's nice,but...I've seen things more beautiful than this."

Fubuki-hime blushed and looked away from Whisper,"Is that so?"

Whisper put his arm on Fubuki-hime's back,which made her jump.

Whisper exclaimed,"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Fubuki-hime replied,"It's ok...it's just...I wasn't expecting it."

She grabbed Whisper's arm and wrapped it around blushed and felt awkward.

But yet,he felt pretty good about Fubuki-hime leaned against Whisper,he felt warmth from her,rather than her usual coldness.

After school,Inaho and Usapyon were at Keita's house.

Keita lead them to his room.

Keita said,"Jibanyan's hiding in my closet ...could you try to get something from him?"

Inaho replied,"I'll try."

Inaho knocked on Keita's closet and went in,"Hey,it's me,Inaho."

Jibanyan was laying down and asked,"What do you want?"

Inaho said,"Could you tell me why you lost weight? We're really worried about you."

Jibanyan asked,"Why should I?"

Inaho replied,"Please?"

"If you're only here to ask me that...then...go away!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

Inaho looked down to see a bunch of magazines in the floor.

One magazine was about how to lose one was some sort of beauty magazine,and the last one was about how to impress guys.

Inaho picked up the last magazine and said,"Fine...if you won't tell me...I guess you wouldn't mind if I showed this to Keita."

Jibanyan perked up and turned started to blush and took the magazine out of Inaho's hands.

Jibanyan yelled,"Do you know it's rude to look at people's stuff without asking?!"

"Well...it's just...you're trying to impress someone...right?"Inaho asked.

"So...?"Jibanyan replied nervously.

"And it's not a girl...it's a guy."Inaho stated.

Jibanyan blushed madly and shouted,"It's none of your business,ok?! Is it wrong that I got tired of girls and started to get a crush on a guy?!"

Inaho said,"No,it's not wrong! Just calm down...everything will be fine."

Jibanyan whined,"It wont be fine! Now you know that I like a guy and you're going to tell Keita!"

Inaho exclaimed,"No! I'm not going to tell!"

Jibanyan cried,"You're lying! You're going to tell!"

Inaho replied,"No.I'm 's ok if you like guys."

Jibanyan sobbed,"Actually...it's just one guy...I liked him ever since we met..."

Inaho asked,"How long ago was it?"

Jibanyan said,"I think a year ago...Everytime I see him...I just want him even more.I lost weight because I can't stand It anymore...I want him to notice me."

Inaho asked,"Could you tell me who he is?"

Jibanyan blushed,"No way! I can't! You'll laugh..."

Inaho sighed,"Ok...I won't say anything...but I at least need to tell a Keita that you're wanting to impress someone."

Jibanyan said,"Just don't tell him it's a guy...Promise?"

Inaho replied,"Ok,I promise,"

Inaho got out of Keita's closet.

Keita asked,"What did he say?"

Inaho responded,"Jibanyan lost weight,because he's trying to impress someone he likes."

Usapyon asked,"Who is it?"

Inaho sighed,"He wouldn't tell me..."

Keita groaned,"Dang it...You know what?Tomorrow,I want Usapyon to take Jibanyan out he can get answers out of him."

Usapyon replied,"Are you kidding me?! Isn't this enough for you?!"

Keita said,"No! If we knew who Jibanyan liked,maybe we could get them to notice him and Jibanyan would have to stop losing weight."

Usapyon sighed,"I guess if it's the only way...then fine."

Inaho mumbled,"I have a bad feeling about this..."


	11. Chapter 11

Next day,Keita was on his way to school,with Whisper following him.

As they passed by Jerry's house,Tomnyan stopped them.

Tomnyan said,"Hey Whisper,do you remember our bet?"

Whisper replied,"The bet's off Tom."

Tomnyan whined,"Aw come on! You're trying to find someone to date so Keita will move on."

Keita sighed,"I don't know what you're talking about...but...I have a girlfriend."

Whisper and Tomnyan both shouted,"What?!"

"And if you weren't avoiding me all this time,Whisper...you would've known that I got over Fumi and currently dating someone else."Keita replied.

Tomnyan said,"Well...that doesn't mean the bet is over! Whisper still has to find a date!"

Keita asked,"Why...?"

Whisper replied,"It's just between me and ,I've found someone who likes me and I'm not using her as an object for this bet!"

Tomnyan said,"Until I see that you guys are a couple,the bet is still on."

Whisper shouted,"No it isn't!"

Keita mumbled,"I feel like I shouldn't be part of this..."

Whisper said,"Come on Keita,you'll be late for school!"

Keita and Whisper left as Tomnyan watched them in disbelief.

Later,Usapyon convinced Jibanyan to get out of the house,somehow,and agreed to go out with him.

They were walking around the city,passing by loads of people.

Jibanyan groaned,"This is did you make me go out?"

Usapyon sighed,"Honestly,this was Keita's thinks I can get you to tell me who you like or...something."

Jibanyan blushed nervously,"Why would he do that?!"

Usapyon shrugged,"He just wants to know,because if he knew,he would tell the person you like about it...and maybe you would stop losing weight."

Jibanyan replied,"Well...you won't get anything from me!"

Usapyon sighed,"That's what I ,if you're not going to stop losing weight for anyone else...could you at least do it for me? Or...for yourself...?"

Jibanyan blushed,"I...but...I was fat! I don't wanna be fat anymore!"

Usapyon yelled,"You weren't fat! I liked your body better before you lost weight! You were so adorable!"

Usapyon covered his mouth and blushed. Jibanyan blushed even more and was silent.

Jibanyan got closer to Usapyon and faced him,"I...I'll stop losing weight...if you can help me."

Usapyon said awkwardly,"Alright...then.I'll help...but it's only because I care for you and don't want you to get sick and to get to be cute again! But...it's not that you're not cute now! You are cute-"

Usapyon paused and blushed,"Oh my god...I'm sorry! Why do I say these things?!"

Jibanyan said shyly,"It's ok...I don't mind it...really...I don't.I...like it."

Usapyon nervously suggested,"I guess I could start helping you gain your weight back by getting you to eat this."

Usapyon took something out of his pocket,it was a chocolate bar.

Jibanyan eyes widened and replied,"I haven't had one of those in forever!"

Usapyon said,"I brought it with me,hoping you would eat it."

Jibanyan hesitated,"Umm...could...you...um...eat it with me?"

Usapyon asked,"What...? How could we even eat that together-"

Usapyon realized that they would have to eat each of the ends if they wanted to eat together.

Usapyon asked nervously,"Are you sure you want to eat this with me...at the same time?"

Jibanyan nodded,"I would feel better if you ...?"

Usapyon sighed,"Fine...but I'm not going to like this..."

Usapyon opened the chocolate bar and took the wrapper off.

Usapyon put his mouth on one end and Jibanyan put his mouth on the other.

They both started to eat the chocolate ate really fast until he got halfway and stopped.

Usapyon slowly ate until his face got really close to Jibanyan's.

They both paused and blushed awkwardly.

Usapyon finished the bar by breaking it in half with his mouth.

Jibanyan finished the rest,but after he was done,he looked at Usapyon like if he was wanting something.

Usapyon just assumed that he was still got out another chocolate bar from his pocket and gave it to Jibanyan.

Usapyon said,"I brought another one just in case if you were still hungry."

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon,still wanting something from him,"I want you to eat this with me too."

Usapyon exclaimed,"What...?! But...I thought you would want that for yourself!"

Jibanyan said,"I don't want to be selfish! Please...?"

Usapyon sighed," .Just one more time."

Jibanyan opened the chocolate bar and put one end on his looked awfully excited,which made Usapyon regret his decision by putting the other end of the bar in his mouth. Jibanyan ate really fast,eventually he got so close to Usapyon,their noses touched.

Usapyon blushed madly and broke the chocolate bar with his mouth.

He backed away as Jibanyan looked at him sadly.

Usapyon asked,"Jibanyan...were you that hungry?"

Jibanyan blushed,"I guess you could say that."

Usapyon said,"If that's the case,we better get you something to eat."

Later that evening,Usapyon dropped Jibanyan off at Keita's house.

Keita stepped outside with Usapyon and asked,"Did he say anything?"

Usapyon replied,"No,but he's willing to gain more weight."

Keita said,"Well...this wasn't exactly what I hoped for...but at least he's going to gain weight again! I knew that you could do something about this.I just had a feeling you Usapyon!"

Usapyon left as he was thinking about how weird Jibanyan was acting towards him.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night,at Inaho's was in her room with Usapyon.

She asked,"So,how did it go with Jibanyan?"

Usapyon replied,"Well...he wouldn't tell me anything...but he's willing to gain more weight."

Inaho exclaimed,"At least he'll gain weight again! Aren't you happy for him?"

Usapyon said nervously,"Well...it's just...he acted so weird around me."

Inaho asked,"How weird?"

Usapyon mumbled,"He was close to me the whole time and I think he's only gaining weight because of me."

Inaho asked again,"But why?"

Usapyon looked down,"When I asked him if he could gain weight for me...he said 'yes'...why...?"

Inaho said,"Hmm...maybe it's because so we'll leave him have been bothering him about it."

Usapyon mumbled,"But..." He looked up and jumped,"You're still here?!"

Fubuki-hime responded,"I'm I in the way?"

Usapyon exclaimed,"No,not at all! It's just...it feels warmer in here and I thought you were gone."

Inaho said,"It does feel warmer than Fubuki around,its usually colder than offense."

Fubuki-hime replied,"It's fine.I've just been in a really good mood.I think I'm becoming a better person."

Inaho said,"That's great! I'm happy for you!"

Fubuki-hime smiled,"Thanks!"

Next day,Keita was on his way to saw Whisper go a different direction and stopped him,"What are you doing?"

Whisper replied,"I'm going out...to be alone."

Keita groaned,"Not again...you better stick with us when we go to the school dance this Friday night."

Whisper exclaimed,"It's this Friday?!"

Keita replied,"Yeah.I would rather for you to go with is going with us to the dance Jibanyan?"

Jibanyan nodded his head.

Whisper sighed,"Ok,I'll go...but I'm bringing someone with me."

Keita chuckled,"Yeah right."

Whisper left Keita and Jibanyan to go somewhere else.

Later,it was break at and Inaho met up with each other.

Keita asked,"Inaho,will you...um...go to the school dance with me?"

Inaho squealed,"Yes! I would love too!" She hugged Keita.

Keita said,"I'm so glad! Jibanyan and Whisper are tagging along with us...if you don't mind."

Inaho replied,"Ok! You should go too Usapyon!"

Usapyon sighed,"If I have to..."

Inaho exclaimed,"Yay! This will be so much fun!"

Inaho paused and asked,"By the way,how's Jibanyan doing?"

Keita groaned,"Well...he's eating more...but not by that much."

Inaho asked,"Like how much?"

Keita replied,"Instead of eating once a 's eating twice...but..."

Usapyon said,"That's weird,when I was out with him,he ate like 5 times."

Jibanyan yelled,"I'm right here!"

Keita said,"Sorry Jibanyan...wait...he ate 5 times?!"

Usapyon shrugged,"Yeah...he ate a lot."

Keita shouted,"Why aren't you eating a lot now?!"

Jibanyan whined,"You told me about the school dance this morning! I want to look good!"

Keita sighed,"It's not like someone will see you."

Jibanyan blushed,"But...the person I like will be there..."

Inaho exclaimed,"Really?! This is so exciting!"

Keita said awkwardly,"If you say so...?"

Later,Whisper was with Fubuki-hime at the park.

Whisper asked,"Hey...there's going to be a school dance at Keita's school and he's making me go.I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Fubuki-hime exclaimed,"Like...a date? No one's ever asked me out on a date before!"

Whisper said nervously,"I mean...if you want to-"

Fubuki-hime grabbed Whisper's hands and spun him around,"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to go!"

She stopped spinning around and Whisper got dizzy,"Uh...it's this...Friday by the way."

Fubuki-hime said,"I can't wait! I'll see you at the dance!"

Whisper exclaimed,"Wait! Are we...uh...dating now...or...?"

Fubuki-hime replied excitedly,"Yes! A thousand times yes!"

As she left,Whisper grinned and was really happy that he finally was dating someone who liked him for him.

Later that evening,Fumi was at her house with a few of her friends.

Someone knocked on the door and it was Yuto.

Fumi asked,"How did you find my house?"

Yuto said,"Your teacher gave me your address."

Fumi asked again,"What are you doing here?"

Yuto replied,"I wanted to return this to you."

He handed Fumi a piece of paper,it was her homework.

She said,"Thank you so much!Um...I want to ask you something."

Yuto responded,"What is it?"

Fumi asked shyly,"Will you um...go to the school dance with me? At my school? The teachers are allowing other students from other schools to go..."

Yuto smiled,"I would love to.I wouldn't miss this opportunity."

Fumi replied,"Thank you...that means a lot to you Friday!"

Yuto said,"Ok,see you then."

As Yuto left,Fumi smiled,then looked behind her to see her friends snickering at her.

Fumi sighed,"I hope my friends don't get the wrong idea..."


	13. Chapter 13

A few days passed until it was Thursday morning.

Keita was at school in class.

Kanchi and Kuma walked up to him.

"Hey,you're going to be here after school to help with decorations for the dance,right?"Kanchi asked.

"Yeah,even though I'm not up to it."Keita sighed.

"It's because you don't have a date,isn't it?"Kuma replied.

Keita groaned,"No.I have a girlfriend.I'm just not in the mood for this."

"Wait...you have a girlfriend? Since when?"Kanchi asked.

"It's none of your ,it's a surprise."Keita said.

"I bet you don't have a don't have dates for the dance either."Kuma stated.

"Whatever...you'll see."Keita replied.

In Inaho's class,Inaho was staring into space.

She snapped out of it when someone waved a hand in front of her face.

"Inaho,are you ok?"It was Yuka,who was standing in front of her.

"Um...yeah.I'm fine."Inaho replied.

"You haven't said anything about the don't have a date,do you?"Yuka said.

"Oh...no...I do have a date."Inaho said nervously.

"She's 's no way anyone would go with her."Kirara smirked.

"Kirara,you don't have a date leave her alone."Yuka replied.

Kirara said nervously,"That's...not true! I have a date and he'll be at the dance with me!"

Junko said,"Yeah! Kirara has a boyfriend!"

Masako added,"And they'll be the best couple at the dance!"

Kirara said,"So...don't be making up stuff if you can't prove anything! I'll see you at the dance...or not."

Kirara left with her friends following her.

Yuka sighed,"Don't listen to know she doesn't mean that."

Inaho said,"I know...she's just bluffing."

After school,a few students were staying to help decorate for the dance in the gym.

Keita was helping Kanchi and Kuma put up a banner.

As they were putting the banner up,Keita saw Fumi stare at him and turn back.

Keita sighed,"I think Fumi's still mad at me."

Kanchi replied,"You think?"

Kuma added,"You did embarrass her,so of course she's mad at you."

"Thanks for making feel better guys..."Keita said sarcastically.

After they were done,Whisper asked Keita something,"Hey,why didn't Inaho stay to help you out?"

Keita said,"She didn't think she could help out in any way,but I can't blame ...decorating for this dance sucks..."

Whisper replied,"I guess that's why Jibanyan went with Inaho and Usapyon to avoid is kind of boring around here."

A few feet away,Yuka was making balloons.

Kirara tapped Yuka's shoulder and she turned around.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier...I didn't mean it."Kirara sighed.

Yuka responded,"I know were just trying to impress your 'friends'.You should ditch them."

Kirara said,"I know...but I'm afraid they would spread rumors about me and ruin my reputation of being popular.I don't won't to end up being a nobody..."

Yuka replied,"It's ok,but you should apologize to Inaho."

Kirara said,"I guess I'll have to do that Inaho does have a boyfriend...What do you think?"

"I don't know...maybe...You don't have a date,do you?"Yuka asked.

Kirara sighed,"No...but maybe I can get one of these guys to go out with for tomorrow night."

Kirara looked around the room and saw Keita with his friends.

She pointed to Keita,"What about him? He's cute."

Yuka replied,"Are you sure about that? He's good looking...but...isn't he that guy who talks to himself?"

Kirara gasped,"You're right! Um...what about those other guys with him? If you don't have a date,you can get one of those guys and I'll get the other one."

Yuka said nervously,"Ok...the short one is actually the richest kid in his class,like how you're the richest in our ...you should go for him."As Yuka was referring to Kanchi.

Kirara said,"Ok...you go for the bigger one."Pointing to Kuma.

Keita left Kanchi and Kuma to do something else.

Yuka and Kirara went up to Kuma and Kanchi.

Kirara said,"Hey...um...do you guys have any dates for the dance?"

Kanchi replied,"No...were you guys going to ask us to go?"

Yuka said,"Yeah...my friend Kirara here is the richest kid in our class,so she thought it would be cool if she could go to the dance with the richest guy in this about it?"

Kanchi said awkwardly,"Um...sure? I'll go to the dance with you...Kirara is it?"

Kirara replied,"Uh...yeah."

Kanchi said,"I'm Kanchi! It'll be a pleasure going to the dance with you."

Kuma responded,"Dude! You don't have to be so formal!"

Kanchi replied,"And you don't have to be so rude.I'm pretty sure someone was asking you out."As he referred to Yuka.

Kuma said nervously,"Oh...sorry.I'm Kuma...I would love to go to the dance with you!"

Yuka replied,"I'm Yuka and I'm so glad that you'll go with me!"

After they talked,Yuka and Kirara left.

Kanchi said,"That was weird..."

Kuma replied,"At least we got dates now!"

Kanchi sighed,"Yeah...but I was hoping we wouldn't be tied up with girls during the dance."

Kuma said,"Yeah...that's true."

As Keita was looking around,he saw Tomnyan and Jerry.

He ran up to them and asked,"What are you doing here?!"

Jerry replied,"Oh hi! Your school was looking for volunteers for your dance and I thought I could be a chaperone! I'm so excited!"

Keita groaned,"Great...this will be fun."

Tomnyan added,"And Whisper,I hope you're bringing your 'date' to the dance or you'll lose the bet."

Whisper shouted,"I thought I told you the bet was off! Will you just leave it be?!"

Keita said,"I'm lost here...why are you guys betting?"

Jerry paused,"Wait...what? I'm confused."

Whisper groaned,"It's none of your business! The bet is off and we're not telling you anything!"

Tomnyan replied,"Whatever you say Whisper."

Whisper mumbled,"God I hate him."

Keita teased,"So...about your date,is she imaginary?"

Whisper yelled,"No! Shut up!"

Whisper went somewhere else to avoid everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile,Inaho was standing outside of Mog Mog Burger with Usapyon and Jibanyan.

"Why didn't you stay with Keita?"Usapyon asked.

Inaho sighed,"Well...I'm not that good when it comes to decorating for events and I didn't really feel like staying after school anyways."

"That's your excuse?" Usapyon exclaimed.

Inaho replied,"Let's just go in and get something to eat."

They went inside the restaurant. Inaho took their order and was given a food tray with two burgers and fries on it.

As Inaho picked out a booth to sit in,Usapyon took a seat first.

"Usapyon,you should've let Jibanyan pick out a seat first,I mean...he came along with us after all."Inaho stated.

Jibanyan sat next to Usapyon and replied,"No,it's is just fine."

Inaho paused,"Oh ok." She took a seat on the other side of the booth.

As Inaho and Usapyon ate,they noticed Jibanyan wasn't eating at all.

"Why aren't you eating?"Inaho asked.

Jibanyan replied,"I don't want to gain anymore weight until after the dance.I want to look decent."

Usapyon sighed,"Jibanyan,you're not going to gain a lot of weight in one won't hurt you if you ,eat this."

Usapyon had a french fry in his hand.

Jibanyan hesitated and looked at it,like if he was wanting it.

Usapyon asked,"Well,are you going to eat it or-"

Jibanyan ate the fry out of Usapyon's hand.

Inaho looked at them in shock.

Usapyon paused,"Jibanyan...you could've just took the fry from me...not eat it out of my hand..."

Usapyon got another fry and offered it to Jibanyan,"Take it and eat it,in a normal way,this time."

Jibanyan paused and he was going to take the fry,but his arm backed away.

Instead,he ate another fry out of Usapyon's hand.

Usapyon groaned,"Jibanyan,are we seriously going to do this again?"

Inaho asked,"What do you mean...'again'?"

Usapyon sighed,"The truth is...when I was out with Jibanyan that day...um...the only way he would even eat...was...um..."

Inaho asked again,"Was what?"

Usapyon blushed,"I...er...had to feed him...he didn't eat any other way."

Jibanyan yelled,"You didn't have to tell her that!"

Inaho exclaimed,"Woah...but why...?"

Jibanyan blushed,"I...felt better when he fed me...I feel like a pig when I feed myself..."He looked down shamefully.

Inaho replied,"You don't have to feel bad about have to 's part of nature."

Jibanyan said nervously,"Well...ok...but..."

Jibanyan looked at Usapyon and responded,"I would feel better if Usapyon could feed me just this once...today..."

Usapyon replied,"Fine...but you gotta eat more after this,ok?"

Jibanyan said,"Ok..."

Usapyon fed Jibanyan as Inaho watched,wondering if there was another reason why that Jibanyan wanted Usapyon to feed ,she ignored her thoughts.

The three left after they were done eating and went back to their homes that following night.

Later,at Inaho's apartment,there was a loud banging repeated itself over and over again.

Inaho went to her room and saw Usapyon banging his head on the wall repeatedly.

"What are you doing?!"Inaho yelled.

"He's been doing that for about an hour."Fubuki-hime replied.

Inaho asked,"But why?!"

Fubuki-hime said,"I tried asking him,but he wouldn't say anything."

Inaho walked towards Usapyon,who was still banging his head against the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"Usapyon shouted.

Inaho grabbed Usapyon and shouted,"Stop! Why are you doing this?!"

Usapyon responded,"Because...I'm stupid! I'm having stupid thoughts...and I can't get them out of my head!"

Inaho asked,"What kind of thoughts...?"

Usapyon blushed,"Have you ever...liked someone...but to the point that you think you're in love with them?"

Inaho teased,"Do you have a crush?"

Usapyon groaned,"No! Yes...uh no! I don't know! If I do have a crush...why does it feel so wrong?"

Inaho sighed,"Usapyon...having a crush on someone is not doesn't matter who it don't even have to tell me who it you love them,you should tell them."

Usapyon shouted,"Gah! I can't! I'm so confused right now!"

Usapyon banged his head against the wall again,"I'm so stupid!"

Inaho grabbed Usapyon again and yelled,"Usapyon,please stop! You're not stupid! Just stop hurting yourself!"

Usapyon whispered,"But...why does it hurt? It hurts so bad...I've been in love with someone for this long..."

Inaho said,"Wait...this isn't a new crush you have or?"

Usapyon shouted,"I've never had a crush before...until the day I met this person! They're the only crush I ever had! Why does it hurt so much?!"

Inaho paused,"Usapyon...I didn't realize that you've been keeping this a secret from me...I'm sorry if I bothered you..."

Usapyon sobbed,"It's ok...I'm just confused and I don't want to be this way!"

Inaho hugged Usapyon and patted his head.

"Should I leave...?"Fubuki-hime asked.

Inaho replied,"You don't have to,but you can if you want."

Fubuki-hime left as Inaho and Usapyon embraced each other.

Later,Fumi got a phone call.

"Who would call me that this time of night?"Fumi asked.

Fumi picked up the phone and answered,"Hello?"

"Hey...um...I'm sorry for what I did."It was Keita.

Fumi groaned,"Keita...I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Keita replied,"I am.I just wanted you to know that Yuto is a great deserve him."

Fumi paused,"Keita..."

Keita added,"I want you to have a good time at the if we're not friends anymore...I just wanted to say that I moved don't have to worry about me anymore."

Keita hung up the phone and sighed,"I'm glad I got that out of the way..."

Fumi wondered if what Keita said was true,but it wasn't going to stop her from having a good time at the dance.


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning,as Inaho was getting ready for school,she noticed that Usapyon was unusually quiet.

"Usapyon...are you going be to ok?"Inaho asked.

Usapyon mumbled,"I don't know..."

"You don't have to go with me to school or to that dance if you want."Inaho replied.

Usapyon sighed,"No...I'm going to the dance."

Inaho said,"You don't have to..."

Usapyon added,"I'm person I like will be there and I just want to see them."

Inaho exclaimed,"Wait...it's someone we both know?!"

"It's a friend of ours.I've been denying my crush for so 're just my friend I 's not a crush I say.I feel like I can't take it anymore..."Usapyon replied.

Inaho said,"Well...if it's someone we know...how close are you to them?"

Usapyon responded,"I consider them to be one of my best friends.I want them to be happy.I would do anything to see them smile.I care for them way too much."

Inaho said,"It sounds like that you really love them."

Usapyon blushed,"I do...but...it 's why I'm going to confess my feelings tonight at the dance.I need to stop hurting.I just want it to stop."

Inaho replied,"I believe in you can do it!"

Usapyon said,"Thank you Inaho! I'll just stay here until you get back from school."

"Alright better get ready for the dance when I come back."Inaho said as she left for school.

Later,Keita was in his class,talking to Kanchi and Kuma.

"You guys got dates?!"Keita exclaimed.

Kuma replied," we all have dates for the dance."

Kanchi sighed,"But too bad we have to hang around with girls we barely know."

"So...you don't know them?"Keita asked.

Kanchi said,"We don' just asked us to go to the dance with them."

Kuma added,"They were probably just desperate."

"It you guys should make the best of it."Keita said.

In Inaho's class,Kirara went up to Inaho.

"Inaho...I have something to say."Kirara said.

Inaho asked,"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday.I didn't mean it..."Kirara replied.

Inaho said,"It's just done that to impress your friends,right?"

"Yeah...sorry about that.I hope I get to meet your boyfriend."Kirara added.

Inaho smiled,"Of course,I'll be happy to introduce you to him!"

After school,as the students got out,someone tugged at Inaho's was Jibanyan.

Inaho said,"Hey Jibanyan,what's up?"

Jibanyan asked,"Do you remember when you said that you would help me get ready for the dance?"

Inaho replied,"Oh yeah,I remember! I have something for you at my apartment."

Keita ran up to Inaho and said,"There you guys are.I never knew Jibanyan could be so fast."

Jibanyan said,"I'm going to Inaho's if that's ok with you."

Keita replied,"Inaho said she was going to help you get ready...right?"

Inaho said,"Yup! He wanted me to!"

As they walked towards the school gate,they noticed Usapyon was standing there.

Inaho exclaimed,"Usapyon...what are you doing here?"

Usapyon replied,"Just waiting on you.I also thought I would tell you that I kind of would like to go to Keita's to get ready for the it's ok."

Inaho asked,"Why?"

Usapyon said,"I don't want to invade your privacy...since you know...you're a girl."

Inaho added,"Jibanyan's going to be with me..."

Usapyon laughed nervously,"That's fine,I would rather not bother you guys."

Keita responded,"If you're coming over to my place,then let's go."

Keita and Usapyon left to get ready for the dance.

Inaho said,"Geez,he could've just stayed with us."

Jibanyan whispered,"I'm kind of glad he went with Keita..."

Inaho asked,"Wait...what now?"

Jibanyan jumped,"Ah! Nothing!"

Later,at Keita's house.

Keita arrived home with Usapyon.

They went up to Keita's room.

Keita chuckled as he saw Whisper getting ready for the dance.

Usapyon asked,"Why is he all dressed up? Does he have a date or something?"As he referred to Whisper.

Keita bursted out laughing,"Whisper has a date?! Oh gosh,that's rich!"

Whisper turned around and shouted,"I do have a date and you'll see when we go to the dance!"

Keita laughed,"Whatever dude,you have got to stop lying to yourself."

Whisper groaned,"You piss me off!"

Keita said,"Woah dude,language."

Whisper replied,"But...I should be is Usapyon doing here?"

Usapyon responded,"I'm getting ready with you deal with it."

Whisper sighed,"Whatever...let's just get ready so we won't be late."

They all prepared to get for the was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile,Inaho was finally at her apartment,with Jibanyan following her.

They went inside and headed to Inaho's room.

Jibanyan saw Fubuki-hime and asked,"What is she doing here?"

Inaho replied,"Fubuki has a date and she wants to go to dance with him."

Fubuki-hime responded,"I hope you don't mind.I would feel better if my date and I were with you guys."

Jibanyan said,"Oh,ok."

Inaho said awkwardly,"By the way,Fubuki and I are going to go change clothes in the bathroom...since you know...so...just stay right there."

Inaho placed Jibanyan on her bed.

Minutes later,Jibanyan fell asleep waiting on Inaho and Fubuki-hime.

At Keita's,Whisper was adjusting his outfit.

He was wearing a light blue suit and a blue neck tie.

Keita groaned,"You look like a nerd."

Whisper nagged,"I don't! Your hair is a mess!"

Keita replied,"No it's not!"

Whisper said,"Let me fix it!"

Whisper grabbed a comb and combed some of Keita's hair down to make bangs.

Keita said,"This looks stupid!"

Whisper replied,"No,it makes you look classy."

"If this is your definition of 'classy',then I hate it."Keita groaned.

Keita sighed as he fixed his neck was wearing a dark gray suit and a red tie.

Keita replied,"But I guess I'll keep my hair this way...even though it looks stupid."

"At least you'll look decent,unlike somebody."Whisper stated as he looked at Usapyon.

"It's my helmet isn't it?! I'm not taking it off!"Usapyon shouted.

Whisper said,"Just saying,you would like less tacky without it."

Usapyon groaned,"Quiet! At least I'm wearing this stupid suit that Inaho picked out for me!"

Usapyon was wearing a black suit and a purple bow tie.

Keita replied," need to finish getting ready."

As time passed,Inaho and Fubuki-hime were almost finished getting ready.

Inaho saw Jibanyan sleeping and shook him awake.

As he woke up,he saw Inaho and Fubuki-hime looking at him.

Inaho was wearing a red dress with short sleeves and her hair was curly.

Fubuki-hime was wearing a strapless,white dress with a bit of lilac in it and had her hair up in a bun.

"Woah...you guys look great!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

Inaho and Fubuki-hime both replied,"Thanks!"

"Ok,now you need to get ready.I have an outfit picked out for you."Inaho stated.

Inaho grabbed something from her closet,it was a suit that was probably Jibanyan's size.

Jibanyan kind of looked disappointed as Inaho asked,"Do you like it?"

Jibanyan hesitated and replied,"Well...it's nice...but..."

Inaho asked,"But...what?"

"I kind of wanted something different..."Jibanyan said nervously.

Inaho replied,"A different suit? A different colored suit...or-"

Jibanyan blushed,"No...I didn't want a suit at all...I mean...you know that I like guys and-"

Fubuki-hime asked,"Jibanyan likes guys?"

Inaho replied,"Yeah."

Fubuki-hime said,"I think that's cute! I'm pretty sure Jibanyan was wanting to wear dress rather than a suit."

"Uh huh..."Jibanyan blushed and looked away from Inaho and Fubuki-hime.

Inaho exclaimed,"I'm sorry! You could've just told me! I think I might have something for you!"

Inaho went to her closet and examined her clothes.

She tried to find a dress of hers that would fit Jibanyan.

She sighed as she found a few dresses that might fit him.

Fubuki-hime asked,"What's wrong?"

Inaho replied,"It's just...I have a few dresses that would fit Jibanyan...but they're from when I was like...5."

Fubuki-hime asked again,"What's so bad about that?"

Inaho sighed,"These dresses were from when I was in...beauty pageants."

Jibanyan asked,"You did beauty pageants?!"

Inaho groaned,"Yeah...for some reason...I was obsessed with being in I look back and I hate it."

Fubuki-hime exclaimed,"I think it's wonderful that you were into that! It's really cute!"

Inaho laughed awkwardly,"Thanks. A have a few dresses can pick out whichever one he likes...because...I honestly I don't care for these dresses anymore."

"Thank you,but...I hope you don't mind."Jibanyan said.

Inaho replied,"I don't ...you would probably look better in them than I did..."

Fubuki-hime said,"Don't say that,I bet you looked great!"

Inaho sighed,"Thanks..."

Jibanyan picked out a dress and Inaho helped him put it on.

It was pink with a bit white in it and it had puff sleeves.

Jibanyan blushed,"It looks stupid...doesn't it?"

Inaho exclaimed,"No! It looks really pretty on you! You rock that dress better than I did!"

Fubuki-hime added,"And you look very adorable!"

Jibanyan laughed shyly,"Thank you...I'm glad you guys helped me."

Inaho said,"No problem! I would do stuff like for you like this all the time if you just ask."

Inaho paused and grabbed something else from her closet.

She said,"I almost forgot about this!" As she placed a pink bow on Jibanyan's head.

Inaho exclaimed,"Now you look even more adorable!"

At Keita's,Keita and the others were done getting ready.

"We still have plenty of time to spare."Whisper said.

"I guess we'll relax until it's time to go."Keita replied.

Keita,Whisper,and Usapyon went downstairs to the living room and sat down on the ,until it was time to go.

Meanwhile,at Inaho's,Inaho and Fubuki-hime were finishing up their makeup.

After they were done,Inaho asked,"Hey Jibanyan,do you want us to put makeup on you?"

Jibanyan replied,"I don't know...I tried putting makeup on one time and...it didn't look so good..."

Back at Keita's,Keita heard someone and it was his mom.

Keita's mom yelled,"Keita,did you mess with my makeup?! It's all ruined!"

Keita replied,"Uh...no! Why would I do that?!"

Keita's mom said,"Whoever did this is in big trouble! Oh and by the way,you look nice! Good luck at the dance!"

Keita replied,"Um...thanks!"

Whisper asked,"Who on earth would use your mother's makeup?"

Keita sighed,"I don't was probably a pesky Yokai."

Back at Inaho's,Jibanyan looked upset.

Inaho responded,"Don't worry,we can do your makeup! It'll be fun!"

Jibanyan replied,"Ok..."

After Inaho and Fubuki-hime did Jibanyan's makeup,they were ready to go to the dance.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening,the school was filled with students.

It was thirty minutes before the dance was suppose to start.

People were waiting eagerly.

Fumi was standing alone outside of the was wearing a teal dress and she had her hair down.

Yuto was looking at her from a distance,amazed with how she looked.

He snuck behind Fumi and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to see Yuto.

He was wearing a navy blue tux with a pink necktie.

"Yuto...you're early!"Fumi exclaimed.

"I know.I couldn't wait to see was definitely worth it."Yuto replied.

Fumi blushed,"Um...you look really great!"

"You look great too!"Yuto stated.

Fumi asked,"Should we go inside?"

Yuto said,"Sure,it's fun to get here early and see everything!"

Yuto lead Fumi inside the school.

Meanwhile,Keita was running towards the school building.

He stopped as he got in front of the school.

"We...made it."Keita said,out of breath.

"We didn't have to rush here you know!"Whisper yelled.

"I know,but...I hate being late.I thought we could be early for a change."Keita sighed.

Usapyon was a bit behind as he ran up to Keita and Whisper.

"Could you at least warn me when you're about to run like if you were in a race?!"Usapyon shouted.

Keita replied,"Sorry...I really wanted to get here before Inaho did..."

Whisper asked,"Why? It's not like you have to get here early to impress her!"

Keita said,"I know...but...I don't want her to think bad of me...if I was late."

Whisper stated,"Let's go inside then.I mean...if you're wanting to impress her so badly,you might as well be in the gym,where the dance is going to be at."

Keita sighed,"Alright then."

As Keita and Whisper walked towards the school doors,they noticed Usapyon wasn't moving.

Keita asked,"Dude,aren't you coming?"

Usapyon lied,"I will.I'm just waiting for the dance to start."

Keita said,"Whatever."

Keita and Whisper went inside the school,leaving Usapyon outside.

In the gym,Yuka and Kirara were watching as people came in for the dance.

Yuka asked,"Hey,where's Junko and Masako?"

"They were caught cheating on the test we had were grounded and weren't able to come."Kirara replied.

Yuka said,"It figures."

"Hey guys!"Yuka and Kirara turned around to hear Kuma and Kanchi greeting them.

Yuka replied,"Oh...hey."

Kuma said,"Uh...you guys look nice!"

"Yeah!"Kanchi replied.

Yuka said,"Thanks."

"Um...thanks."Kirara replied nervously.

"So...what should we do since the dance hasn't started yet?"Kanchi asked.

Kirara replied,"Um...talk?"

Kuma said,"We could talk about how great this dance will be!"

"Yeah...that sounds great."Yuka said awkwardly.

As the four were talking,Fumi and Yuto seen them from a distance.

Fumi said,"Hey,it's Kanchi and Kuma.I didn't know they had dates."

Yuto replied,"We should talk to them."

Fumi replied nervously,"Um...ok."

Yuto and Fumi went up to them.

Kuma exclaimed,"Woah! Fumi does have a boyfriend!"

"Kuma,that was rude!"Kanchi replied.

Yuto said,"That's ok.I'm Yuto.I'm Fumi's significant other."

"Eh?!What?!"Fumi exclaimed.

Fumi was surprised by Yuto's statement,considering that they weren't officially dating,until now.

Yuto replied,"Don't you remember? We're dating after all."

Fumi blushed,"Uh... 're 'dating'!"

Kuma said,"I knew it!"

Kanchi groaned,"Give it a break Kuma."

Fumi asked,"Who are your friends?"

Kirara said,"I'm Kirara..."

"And I'm Yuka."Yuka replied.

Kirara stated,"We're just together until the dance is over..."

Yuka replied,"Right guys?"

"Uh...yeah!"Kuma said.

Kanchi exclaimed,"Yeah,we just met yesterday...Oops...sorry about that."

Kirara said,"No...it's 're ok with it."

"I see...it's nice that you guys are doing this for them."Fumi replied.

Kanchi said,"Yeah..."

Kuma replied,"It's not like we had anything better to do or-"

Kanchi snapped,"Kuma!"

Kuma asked,"What?"

"It's is just being himself."Fumi stated.

Keita and Whisper were walking to the gym.

They saw Jerry standing alone.

"Hey Jerry."Keita said.

Jerry responded,"Oh,hey Keita! You guys are early!"

Keita replied,"Yeah...I didn't want to be late."

Whisper asked,"Wait...where's Tom?"

"He's in the gym...I think? He wanted to look around."Jerry replied.

Whisper mumbled,"Thank god..."

Keita said,"Anyways...I guess we're going to the you later!"

"Ok! See ya!"Jerry replied.

Keita and Whisper were in the gym.

They saw Keita's friends,as well as their 'dates'.

Keita went up to them.

"Hey,where's your girlfriend?"Kuma teased.

Kanchi asked,"Did she bail on you?"

"You will guys cut that out?!"Keita shouted.

Yuka whispered to Kirara,"It's him..."

Kirara whispered back,"You wouldn't think that he would have a date."

Yuka whispered,"I know right...?"

They were cut off by Kuma,who said,"These are our dates! But,it's only for the dance."

Kanchi groaned,"Kuma...please."

Yuka said,"It's ok.I'm Yuka and this is Kirara."

"I'm 's nice to meet you guys."Keita responded.

Yuka lied,"It's nice to you too."

Kuma said,"I still don't believe you have a girlfriend."

Keita sighed,"Come on..."

"He does.I saw her with him at the movies when Yuto and I went."Fumi stated.

Kanchi teased,"So,she is real!"

"Shut up!"Keita shouted.

Yuto replied,"There's 10 minutes until the dance,so it's still a bit early."

"Well...I guess we could talk...?"Yuka said awkwardly.

Kuma replied,"That sounds like a good idea."

The group talked with each other until it was time for the dance to start.


	18. Chapter 18

Eventually,the school dance started.

Inaho was rushing towards the school with Fubuki-hime and Jibanyan following her.

As they got to the corner of the school entrance,Jibanyan saw Usapyon standing near the snuck away from Inaho and Fubuki-hime to hide somewhere,without them even noticing.

Inaho and Fubuki-hime walked up to the school entrance and spoke to Usapyon.

"Hey,what are you doing out here?"Inaho asked.

"I'm...just waiting...for the atmosphere to calm dance just started...after all."Usapyon replied nervously.

Inaho said,"Ok,but if you don't come in soon,we'll have to drag you to the dance."

"Ok...I'll come in soon...I promise."Usapyon sighed.

Inaho and Fubuki-hime left as Usapyon remained outside of the school.

In the gym,the dance just started.

"Hey Keita...where's your girlfriend?"Kuma teased.

Keita replied,"She should be here any minute now.I thought she would get here early..."

"Whatever you say Keita...I guess we'll have to wait before we dance.I mean...we want to see actual proof of your girlfriend."Kanchi responded.

Fumi sighed,"You guys...leave him and I are going to go ahead and on Yuto."

Fumi and Yuto left to go dance.

"Geez...this is boring."Whisper complained.

"Says the Yokai who has an imaginary girlfriend."Keita mumbled.

"She's not imaginary! She's real-"Whisper paused and turned around to see Fubuki-hime with Inaho.

Whisper left Keita to go see them.

Keita turned around and said,"Where are you going?!"

"Who are you talking to?"Kuma asked.

Keita replied,"No one!"

Yuka whispered to Kirara,"I told you he was weird."

"Fubuki! You're here!"Whisper exclaimed.

"Whisper!"Fubuki-hime said as she hugged him.

"Wait...Whisper's your date?!"Inaho asked.

Fubuki-hime replied,"Yes,he is.I feel like I'm in a better place when I'm with him."

"We're pretty happy together."Whisper blushed.

Inaho squealed,"Ah! That's so cute! You guys are an awesome couple!"

Fubuki-hime blushed,"Thank you..."

"By the way,shouldn't you go to Keita...you know...since he's your boyfriend."Whisper replied.

Inaho said,"Oh yeah... but what about you guys?"

"We'll be fine...besides...we kind of want to be alone."Whisper blushed.

"Oh... you guys later!"Inaho replied as she ran off to see Keita.

Inaho went up to Keita and tapped him on the shoulder.

Keita turned around and exclaimed,"Inaho...you're here!"

"Guys,this is 's my girlfriend."Keita stated.

Kuma and Kanchi responded,"Woah..."

"Inaho?!"Yuka and Kirara shouted.

Inaho responded,"Yuka...and Kirara?! What are you guys doing here?!"

Kanchi asked,"Wait...you guys know each other?"

"Yes...we're all in the same class...and I guess you could say that we're...'friends'."Kirara replied.

Keita said,"Now that I think about it...I've seen you guys with Inaho before..."

Inaho replied,"But that still doesn't explain why you guys are right here with Keita and his friends."

"We had no dates for the dance...so we asked these guys to go with us."Yuka referred to Kuma and Kanchi.

"But it's just for this 're cool with it."Kuma responded.

Keita said,"Now that you guys have seen my girlfriend,can we all go dance now?"

"Sure,we're impressed with you Keita."Kanchi replied.

"Just don't stand there,let's dance!"Kuma exclaimed.

The group of students went to go dance.

The music was fast and upbeat.

Everyone was energetic at the moment.

Meanwhile,Whisper was already out of breath and stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?"Fubuki-hime asked.

"I'm just out of breath.I feel like I'm getting too old for this."Whisper replied.

"It's ok,I'm kind of tired 's sit down."Fubuki-hime suggested.

Whisper and Fubuki-hime went to some chairs and sat down.

"Were you with Inaho this whole...I mean before the dance?"Whisper asked.

"Yes,I was getting ready with her and Jibanyan.I never told them that I was dating you though."Fubuki-hime replied.

Fubuki-hime paused and exclaimed,"Wait...where is Jibanyan? I haven't seen him since we were outside of the school."

"Do you think he left...?"Whisper asked,in a concerned way.

"I hope not...but...I shouldn't worry about that right 's just enjoy the dance."Fubuki-hime replied nervously.

"If you say so..."Whisper responded.


	19. Chapter 19

Later,Jibanyan peeked around the corner to see that Usapyon was still standing near the school doorway.

He decided to stop hiding and confront Usapyon.

As Jibanyan started to walk towards the school entrance,Usapyon saw Jibanyan and was shocked.

His jaw dropped as he thought that he was only imagining this.

The last thing Usapyon was expecting to see was Jibanyan in a dress.

Usapyon's heart raced as Jibanyan walked closer towards him.

He wondered why he was dressed that way and why Jibanyan was walking towards him,out of all people.

Eventually,Jibanyan and Usapyon were face to face with each other.

They both started to blush and were awkwardly silent.

There was a long silence until Usapyon started to speak.

Usapyon took a deep breath and spoke,"Jibanyan...I...lo-wait-...no...I need you in my have no idea how long I've been waiting to tell you how I feel about you.

I've been crushing on you ever since we met.I know that sounds stupid...but it's true.

I'm confessing my feelings for you.I love you Jibanyan...and...I hope you feel the same..."

Jibanyan blushed again and looked a bit angry.

Usapyon panicked and said,"Please don't be mad at me! I know it's weird that I lo-like you...but if you don't feel that way about me...could we at least still be friends...?"

There was a pause between them.

Jibanyan teared up and started to cry.

Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan's paw and exclaimed,"I'm sorry! Don't cry! I should've never said anything or-"

Jibanyan punched Usapyon in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for?! Are you that mad at me?!"Usapyon yelled.

Jibanyan shouted,"I wanted to confess to you first! Why did you have to confess before me?! I wanted to tell you that I loved you first,you dummy!"

"What...? You...feel the same way as I do?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan nagged,"What do you think?! Why do you think I dressed up this way?! I wanted to surprise you,but I thought you wouldn't feel the same way as me!But no,you had to say you love me first!"

Usapyon responded,"But at least we finally confessed...right?"

"I'm still mad.I wanted to be first."Jibanyan pouted.

Usapyon had an idea,"If it makes you feel better...we could start all over and pretend this didn't happen...so you could confess to me."

"I don't know...I guess we could do that."Jibanyan said with his arms crossed.

Jibanyan turned away from Usapyon and turned back around to face him.

Jibanyan blushed and said,"Usapyon...ever since I met you...I...kind of...um...liked you...and...I started to think about you almost everyday.I couldn't stop thinking about you...that...I eventually stopped having crushes on NyaKB and other some reason...you..."

Jibanyan stopped and started to cry again.

"Are you ok...?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan hugged Usapyon tightly and buried his face into Usapyon's chest.

Jibanyan continued where he left off,"For some reason...you...seem way hotter than anyone I have ever of the sudden...I stopped having crushes on anyone else...except for the fact that you're...really hot...you're my friend and you always cared about me...maybe that's why I...love you so much..."

Jibanyan cried even more and hugged Usapyon even tighter.

"I...just want you to love me! Please...!" Jibanyan cried.

"Jibanyan...didn't I say that I loved you? I'm glad you feel that way.I already love you,as a friend...and...maybe something...more? If you want to...you know...become...a couple...just say so."Usapyon replied as he patted Jibanyan on the head.

Jibanyan blushed,"Really...? We...can...date?"

"Of doesn't matter what anyone says,that won't stop me from dating you."Usapyon nodded.

Jibanyan squealed,"Yay! We can finally date now! I'm so happy!"

Usapyon responded,"So,are we going to go in to the dance?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Jibanyan grabbed Usapyon by the hand and ran inside the school.

In the gym,Whisper and Fubuki-hike were still sitting together.

Tomnyan saw them and went up to them.

"Hey Whisper!"Tomnyan greeted.

Whisper sighed,"Oh...hey."

"Who's your lady friend?"Tomnyan asked.

Whisper corrected him,"She's my girlfriend and her name is Fubuki-hime."

"Well,it's nice to meet you Tom."Fubuki-hime responded.

"I guess you really did tell the truth when you said that you had a date."Tomnyan teased.

Whisper groaned,"Stop that Tom..."

Fubuki-hime said,"He didn't believe you when you said you had a date for the dance,just like your other 's sad..."

"But I believe you now! You're lucky!"Tomnyan replied.

Whisper said,"Eh... should get going and dance."

Fubuki-hime replied,"You're you later Tom!"

Tomnyan said,"Ok!"

Tomnyan was a bit sad that Whisper had a date for the dance,but he was still happy for them.


	20. Chapter 20

Keita stopped dancing and sighed.

"What's wrong?"Inaho asked.

Keita replied,"I don't know...I thought this dance would...you know...be more exciting."

"I think it's fun!"Inaho exclaimed.

Keita sighed,"I guess dancing isn't my thing."

"But you're so good at it!You're even better than me and I love dancing!"Inaho said.

Keita replied,"If that's true...then I guess I should try to enjoy the dance."

"That's the spirit!"Inaho said.

As they were about to dance,Yuto and Fumi interrupted them.

"Um...sorry for intruding...but do you guys want to dance with us...as a group?"Yuto asked.

"Kanchi and Kuma thought it would be a good idea if we all danced you guys like to?"Fumi responded.

Keita hesitated,"Maybe...in a were just talking."

"Alright would be fun!"Fumi said as she left with Yuto to go dance with the others.

Inaho asked,"Why did you say that? I thought you never turn down an offer from Fumi...or...are you really over her?"

Keita sighed,"Yes...I'm over her...but...I just feel weird."

Inaho asked again,"But why...?"

"It's just...I always thought Fumi was my dream girl...but who knew that my real...soulmate...was right in front of me."Keita responded while looking at Inaho.

Inaho blushed,"Keita..."

Inaho hugged Keita tightly as they embraced each other.

"Are you two having a good time?"As Keita and Inaho heard a voice behind them,they jumped and turned around to see Whisper.

Keita groaned,"Dude...what a way to ruin the moment!"

"Sorry! We were looking for you!"Whisper replied.

Keita responded,"We...? Oh...you mean...your 'girlfriend'?"

Inaho replied,"Keita...that's not does have a girlfriend."

Keita chuckled,"Don't tell me you believe he has a-"

"Whisper,there you are!"Keita turned around to see Fubuki-hime.

Fubuki-hime snapped,"You left me behind! Don't do that again!"

"Heh heh...sorry...I guess when I saw Keita and Inaho...I got too excited."Whisper replied nervously.

Fubuki-hime said,"I guess I shouldn't complain.I mean...we're at this dance together after all."

Keita paused,"Wait...don't tell me that you and Whisper...are..."

"Dating? Yes!"Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

Keita was shocked,"No way! How did Whisper end up with a date?! This has to be a trick!"

Inaho replied,"Nope,Fubuki was with me and Jibanyan while we were getting ready for the dance."

"We've been dating for a week now."Whisper said.

Fubuki-hime smiled,"And we're really happy! I haven't been this happy in a long

time!"

Keita said in shock,"I...uh...well..."

Whisper responded,"It's ok 've always put me down...so...I'm used to it..."

"Since we're dating,you better be nice to Whisper!"Fubuki-hime nagged at Keita.

Keita said nervously,"Um...ok.I believe you now have a I'm still surprised..."

Inaho paused,"You know...since I mentioned Jibanyan earlier...I wonder where he and Usapyon are at..."

Fubuki-hime said,"We haven't seen them..."

"But...Usapyon did mention about leaving the dance if things didn't go well..."Whisper replied.

Keita groaned,"Oh god...he better have not left..."

Inaho suggested,"We...could...look for them?"

"But...we don't want you guys have to worry about is your school dance together."Fubuki-hime replied.

Inaho said,"We don't want you guys to worry either..."

Keita sighed,"Just forget they both left the dance...then...it doesn't could always just summon them back."

Whisper said,"But Keita-"

"Let's just all have a good time...ok?"Keita said as he cut Whisper off.

Meanwhile,Fumi was looking around.

Yuto asked,"Are you alright?"

"I hope Keita and Inaho are ok...it's been awhile since we saw them."Fumi replied.

Yuto said,"They're probably 't worry about it."

"I just want them to have a good time...I'm just worried about Keita ever since...you know...when I rejected him..."Fumi said in a sad tone.

Yuto asked,"Did you ever have feelings for him...?"

"Actually...no.I see Keita as a younger 're close friends and I care about him.I also care about Kanchi and Kuma in the same way...because...we're all close friends."Fumi stated.

Yuto responded,"Well...we'll go find them if they don't join us soon."

Yuto and Fumi continued to dance,as they were concerned,thinking about their friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Minutes later,Yuto and Fumi saw Keita and Inaho walking towards them.

"Where were you guys? We were getting worried!"Fumi exclaimed

Keita replied,"We were...just 's all."

"I bet they were making out!"Kuma teased.

Keita said,"We weren't making out!"

"Ew...I hope not."Yuka whispered to herself.

Kanchi replied,"Let's just dance and have a good time!"

"Yeah,since we're all here."Kirara responded.

Inaho said,"Ok! Let's dance!"

Inaho grabbed Keita by the hand and they started dancing.

The others joined them and started to dance.

Meanwhile,Usapyon and Jibanyan were both hiding out in the gym,watching everyone dance.

"Should we go dance...or...?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan replied nervously,"Um...I want to...but..."

"I understand...You're scared of what everyone would think about us...but...it's ok...I'm scared too."Usapyon said.

Jibanyan asked,"Really...? I always thought you were brave all the time."

"Well...everyone gets scared once in awhile."Usapyon blushed.

Jibanyan said,"I...guess we could dance..."

"It'll be ok...if something goes wrong...I'll take care of it." Usapyon replied,as he reassured Jibanyan,by holding his paw.

Usapyon lead Jibanyan to the dance floor.

Jibanyan was shaking as he looked around to see if anyone noticed them.

"Hey,it'll be ok."Usapyon responded.

Jibanyan still looked around,until Usapyon put his hand under Jibanyan's chin.

Usapyon turned Jibanyan's head to face him.

As they were facing each other,Usapyon said,"Jibanyan,don't worry about what anyone thinks of us.I want you to be ...let's have a good time."

Jibanyan replied,"But..."

"Listen,it's just you and one else matters.I don't care what happens...I will always love you."Usapyon replied as he hugged Jibanyan.

Usapyon started to move and Jibanyan moved with him.

Eventually,they were slow dancing with Jibanyan laying his head on Usapyon's chest.

They continued to slow dance,despite the fact that the music wasn't slow at all.

Jibanyan said,"Usapyon...I...love you."

"I love you too Jibanyan."Usapyon responded,as he started to pat Jibanyan on his head.

Not far from them,Whisper and Fubuki-hime were dancing.

They were enjoying theirselves.

"Isn't this fun?"Fubuki-hime asked.

Whisper laughed,"I haven't had this much fun in awhile!"

They both laughed as they danced together.

Whisper stopped as he saw the backside of Usapyon across from them.

"Is there something wrong?"Fubuki-hime asked.

Whisper replied,"I think I see Usapyon."

"Oh...really?"Fubuki-hime asked again.

They both looked and they could only see the back view of Usapyon,unaware that Jibanyan was with him.

"Should we go see if Usapyon's alright?"Fubuki-hime asked.

"I don't know...it looks like he's dancing with someone."Whisper replied.

"Come on,maybe he'll know where Jibanyan is."Fubuki-hime exclaimed as she went towards hesitated as he followed Fubuki-hime.

As they got to Usapyon,Fubuki-hime tapped Usapyon on the shoulder.

"Hey, were wondering where you were-"Fubuki-hime paused as Usapyon turned around,to reveal that he was dancing with Jibanyan.

There was an awkward silence.

Usapyon finally spoke up,"Guys...before you say anything...just let me explain-"

"No! They won't understand!" Jibanyan yelled.

"Jibanyan..."Usapyon mumbled,before he got cut off.

"No! They'll never understand!" Jibanyan cried.

Then,Jibanyan ran away.

"Jibanyan!"Usapyon shouted.

"Usapyon...we're sorry...we didn't kn-"Fubuki-hime replied.

Usapyon cut her off and sighed,"Just forget it...don't bother us..."

Fubuki-hime was saddened by what happened as she watched Usapyon walk away.

Whisper was speechless and in shock.

Meanwhile,Kirara looked kind of down.

"What's wrong?"Kanchi asked.

"Nothing...it's just...this is not working out."Kirara replied.

"Yeah...this is getting more awkward..."Yuka added.

"Thank goodness,does this mean we can leave?"Kuma asked.

"Kuma! That was rude!"Kanchi shouted.

Kirara replied,"No,it's were kind of wanting to leave too..."

"Wait...you guys are ditching the dance?"Fumi asked.

"Well duh."Kuma replied.

Inaho said,"But guys..."

"Sorry Inaho...but...this really isn't that fun for us."Yuka sighed.

Keita said nervously,"Well...I guess it will just be us four if you guys leave."

"Alright then...good luck with your date! You're gonna need it!"Kanchi teased.

As Keita,Inaho,and Fumi said their goodbyes to their friends,their friends left the dance.


	22. Chapter 22

Whisper and Fubuki-hime stood still, -hime broke the silence as she finally spoke,"Whisper...I'm sorry...I didn't know this was going to happen..."

"Oh my god...you knew about this?!"Whisper asked,angrily.

Fubuki-hime replied,"No,no! It's not like that! I only knew about Jibanyan liking someone...and...the way he's...dressed."

"But you didn't ask him who he liked?!"Whisper shouted.

Fubuki-hime sighed,"No...I didn't want to intrude,but I was assuming it was a guy...after Inaho and I dressed him up-"

"So you guys were the ones that put him in a dress?! You guys took advantage of him and-"Whisper got cut off by Fubuki-hime and she replied,"No,this is what he had a suit picked out for him and everything...but he begged to wear a dress...and insisted us to do his just went with it."

"I...well...um...never excepted Jibanyan to be this way...I always thought he wasn't into that kind of stuff..."Whisper replied,trying to get his words out.

Fubuki-hime said,"People have their secrets Whisper...and...this could've been one of them."

"Now that you mention it...sometimes...Jibanyan insists going to the girls bathroom instead of the boys...and...sometimes he buys the most feminine things when we go to the store...and he has a lot of pink stuff in his room in Keita's closet...and-"Whisper paused and realized this finally made sense to him.

Whisper replied,in shock,"Oh god...he really is into girly stuff! I didn't figure this out before! I'm so stupid!"

"No,you're not! Sometimes it takes time to figure these kind of things out...but at least you know now."Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

Whisper pondered,"But there's still one thing...why was he with Usapyon?! I thought he was into girls!"

"Maybe he changed his mind...or...maybe he likes both boys and girls...or...he doesn't like girls anymore...considering his feminine nature..."Fubuki-hime replied.

Whisper sighed,"It's probably the last one you just said...but...I did notice he hasn't talked about NyaKB in like...two isn't like him...and he's been looking at guys more than he does girls lately...I guess some people can change...huh?"

"Wether If Jibanyan's changed or not,I think it would be best if we supported 's still our friend you know."Fubuki-hime said.

Whisper replied,"You're right...but...I wonder if we're the only ones who know about this...we might have to go tell Keita and Inaho..."

In the halls,outside of the gym,Usapyon was looking for Jibanyan.

He stopped when he heard Jibanyan crying,but he didn't know where it came from.

Usapyon followed the sound of Jibanyan's crying until it lead to the boys and girls Usapyon got closer to the boys bathroom,the crying was further away,but when he got closer to the girls bathroom,the crying came from there.

Usapyon face palmed and groaned,"Oh my god...he went to the wrong bathroom...I didn't want to go in there...but...I have no choice..."

Usapyon slowly walked in the girls bathroom and heard Jibanyan crying from the last knocked on the stall Jibanyan was in and asked,"Jibanyan...are you ok?"

Jibanyan stuttered,"N-no! I-I c-c-can't go...b-back out there!"

"Listen,I said I would be there for you if something went out and let's just enjoy ourselves,ok?"Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan cried,"What if everyone...gets mad at me...or laughs at me?!"

"I'll make sure that they won't see daylight again..."Usapyon said harshly,as he pulled out his laser gun.

Jibanyan asked,"Is...that your laser gun I hear...? Please don't hurt no one...I'll come out if you put it away..."

"Fine..."Usapyon groaned,as he put his laser gun away.

Jibanyan opened the stall door and peeked out.

"Are you sure it'll be ok...?" Jibanyan spoke softly.

Usapyon replied,"It'll be ok,I promise."

Jibanyan took Usapyon's hand and got out of the stall.

Usapyon asked,awkwardly,"By the way...why are you in the girls bathroom?"

"Oh...sometimes I go to the girls bathroom...because...it's much nicer than the boys and it's cleaner...and...I...didn't want to ruin my dress if I sat down..."Jibanyan blushed.

Usapyon asked again,"And...how long have you been doing this...?"

"I dunno,maybe ever since I became a Yokai...I always liked the girls bathroom better." Jibanyan said as he blushed again.

Usapyon said,"I guess that explains 's get going."

"Wait...I just realized I also came in here to use the on."Jibanyan replied as he went back to the last stall to do his business.

Usapyon sighed as he waited on Jibanyan and when he was done,they both left the girls bathroom and headed back to the gym.

In the gym,Yuto and Fumi were watching Keita and Inaho dance.

"They look so happy together."Fumi stated.

Yuto replied,"They sure don't we dance?"

"We've been dancing almost this whole time...I wish there was something else to do..."Fumi sighed.

This gave Yuto an idea,"Hey,why don't we leave?"

"Leave the dance? But...this was our night..."Fumi said.

Yuto suggested,"I thought maybe we could go to restaurant and eat there."

"Well...that does sound like a good idea...but...should we really leave?What about Keita and Inaho?"Fumi said,concerned.

Yuto said,"We can tell them that we're leaving and head ...that's ok with you."

"I guess..."Fumi replied,nervously.

They went to Keita and Inaho,intrupting their dance.

"Hey guys..."Fumi greeted them.

Keita asked,"Is there something wrong?"

"We were letting you guys know that Fumi and I are leaving."Yuto stated.

Inaho exclaimed,"What?! But we thought you guys were having a good time!"

"We are,but...we're just tired and we were going to go to a restaurant and eat."Fumi replied.

"Are you guys cool with that?"Yuto asked.

Keita laughed nervously,"Sure...it's not like Inaho and I will be the only actual couple left at the dance."

"Ok then...we'll see you guys !"Fumi said as she left with Yuto.

"Great...it's just us now."Keita sighed.

Inaho nagged,"Keita,don't be like that! The dance will still be fun,even if it's just us!"

"You're right.I just feel awkward...considering that you and I are probably the only students actually dating..."Keita replied,awkwardly.

Inaho said,"Don't worry about 'll still have fun!"

"Hey,guys!"Keita and Inaho turned around to see Whisper rushing towards them,with Fubuki-hime following him.

"What do you want?"Keita asked.

"We saw Jibanyan and Usapyon."Fubuki-hime said.

Inaho cheered,"That's great! I'm glad they're ok!"

"Where are they?"Keita asked again.

"We lost them...they ran off somewhere else in the gym."Fubuki-hime said,only telling half the truth.

Inaho asked,"What were they doing?"

"Uh...well...they were...um...talking to each other...?"Whisper lied.

Inaho asked,in shock,"Wait...you guys saw Jibanyan and Usapyon saw him too...? But...did you guys freak out...or-"

"What do you mean..."freak out"...? What did you do to him?"Keita asked,wanting some answers.

Fubuki-hime said,"What are you talking about? We just got ready for the dance with Jibanyan,that's all."

Keita replied,"I just want to know...what is he wearing? Did you guys make him wear something tacky to make everyone "freak out"...?"

"No,not at all! He's just wearing the suit I picked out for 's all!"Inaho lied.

Keita said,"If you guys are lying to me,I'm going to find Jibanyan myself."

Keita left to go find Jibanyan as the others panicked.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuto and Fumi were inside a wasn't the fanciest restaurant,but it was still impressive.

They were both awkwardly staring at each other,while sitting at a table.

"Yuto...you didn't have to do this." Fumi said.

"I wanted deserve it."Yuto replied.

Fumi blushed,"You took me to the dance and to a 're too kind."

"Well,I wanted you to have the best night know?"Yuto added.

"We should eat before it gets too all,my parents still think I'm at the dance and I don't want to get in trouble."Fumi exclaimed.

Yuto responded,"Alright,it would be best if you got home on time."

They started to eat their dinner and enjoyed each other's company.

Meanwhile,Keita was looking for Jibanyan and Usapyon.

The others followed him as they panicked.

"Keita...you don't have to worry about 're fine!"Whisper lied.

"Yeah,you and Inaho should enjoy the dance!"Fubuki-hime added.

Keita sighed,"I want to see if they're alright and to see what you did to Jibanyan."

"Keita,don't-"Inaho shouted before she got cut off.

"I know you guys did something and I'm going to find out!"Keita exclaimed as he ran off.

Inaho turned to Whisper and Fubuki-hime and said,"You guys go follow Keita! I'll go find Usapyon and Jibanyan to tell them what's going on!"

Whisper and Fubuki-hime left to follow Keita,while Inaho went in another direction to look for Usapyon and Jibanyan.

Minutes later,Inaho found Usapyon and Jibanyan near the doorway of the were talking to each other,but were interrupted by Inaho.

"Guys,there you are! I need to tell you something!"Inaho exclaimed.

"What is it?"Usapyon asked.

"Keita is looking for you guys,mostly ...because...he thinks Fubuki-hime and I did something weird to Jibanyan and well...we didn't tell him everything exactly..."Inaho replied nervously.

"What?! Why did you do that?!"Usapyon yelled.

Inaho panicked,"Keita was the one who thought we dressed Jibanyan in something tacky,but we lied by telling him that he was a tux!"

"Are you serious?! You could've just told him and-"Usapyon paused and looked at Jibanyan,who was on the vague of crying again.

"I...well...maybe it was a good thing that you lied...because...I have a feeling that Keita would get mad...and...I don't want anything to happen..."Usapyon replied.

"What are we going to do?! Keita's going to mean to me and-"Jibanyan panicked,but got cut off by Inaho as she replied,"Well...we don't want you to leave the 're going to have to avoid Keita or tell him the way...he'll probably get mad..."

"Jibanyan,what do you want to do?"Usapyon asked.

"I...don't know...I guess...I'll have to tell him..."Jibanyan sighed.

From a distance,Whisper as trying to get Keita to stop looking for Usapyon and Jibanyan.

"Come on Keita,give it a break!"Whisper exclaimed.

Keita groaned,"Just leave me alone! I'm going to find out what's going on!"

"Keita,you don't have to-"Whisper said before he got smacked in the head by Keita.

Fubuki-hime yelled,"Keita,how could you?!"

"He was being annoying!"Keita nagged.

"Hey! I was not-"Whisper paused as he looked at Keita,who was looking in one direction.

Whisper and Fubuki-hime noticed that Keita saw Inaho with Usapyon and Jibanyan.

They panicked as Keita went towards them.

As Keita got closer,he finally noticed what Jibanyan was wearing and walked faster towards him.

Inaho,Usapyon,and Jibanyan saw the angry expression on Keita's face as he finally stopped right in front of them.

They feared for the worse as there was an awkward silence.

The silence broke as Keita responded harshly,"So,you did lie to me."

Inaho said,"I'm sorry...we didn't want you to freak out."

"But...I knew that you guys did something to Jibanyan! Why did you let them do this to you?!"Keita shouted.

"Keita,just leave him alone."Whisper replied.

"I'm asking Jibanyan a question! Why did you let Inaho and Fubuki-hime dress you that way?!"Keita snapped.

Jibanyan spoke softly,"I...wanted to..."

"Answer me!"Keita yelled as he was about to grab Jibanyan.

Usapyon got in front of Jibanyan and got out his laser gun,pointing it at Keita.

"One more step closer and you'll be sorry! Stop yelling at Jibanyan or he won't answer you!"Usapyon shouted.

"Keita...please..."Inaho pleaded as she looked at Keita.

Keita sighed,"Fine...I'm sorry that I tell me why...why...did you-or...why are you even wearing that in the first place?"

"Well...I...wanted to...wear this..."Jibanyan replied,nervously.

Keita paused and was astounded,"Wait...what?!"

Inaho covered Keita's mouth and exclaimed,"Keita,use your inside voice!"

Keita looked at Jibanyan and noticed that he was never saw Jibanyan look so scared decided to calm down and asked,"Wait...are you telling me...that you...wanted to wear...that dress?"

Jibanyan nodded his head "yes".

Keita mumbled,"Why...?"

Jibanyan tried to speak and responded,"I...wanted...to...look...pretty...for the person that I liked! And...I...like it!"

Keita asked,"Did anyone else know about this?"

Inaho said,"Not until Fubuki-hime and I got ready."

"I didn't know until I saw him."Whisper added.

Usapyon sighed,"Same..."

"You could've just told us about this...but...I thought that you weren't into girly things like this..."Keita exclaimed.

Whisper said,"No...I didn't realize it either...until that I remembered that Jibanyan prefers the girls bathroom and...all the pink and feminine things he buys..."

"Now that you mention it...I guess it does make sense..."Keita replied.

"You guys don't have to embarrass me like this!"Jibanyan whined.

Keita smirked,"You're saying that while wearing a dress."

Usapyon said,"Ok,enough.I will get you if you say anything else."

"Alright,alright!"Keita replied.

Inaho asked,"Hey Jibanyan,who do you like anyways?"

"Yeah,I was wondering that too."Keita added.

Whisper and Fubuki-hime looked at Usapyon with nervous expressions,while Usapyon looked at Jibanyan,being concerned for him.

"Well...Fubuki-hime and I kind of found out already..."Whisper responded.

Fubuki-hime said,"We...caught them in the act..."

Keita asked,"Wait...who?!"

Whisper and Fubuki-hime gave Usapyon and Jibanyan nervous exchanges,then they all looked back at Inaho and Keita.

Keita realized who Jibanyan might be crushing on and he regretted that he was about to ask him.


	24. Chapter 24

Keita clinched his fists and took a deep really regretted of what he was about ask to Jibanyan.

Keita nervously asked,"Jibanyan...is your crush...Usapyon?"

Everyone stared at Keita in shock.

Inaho broke the silence and asked,"Keita...why did you ask him that?!"

Keita replied,"I was just assuming...that maybe he-"

Inaho cut Keita off,"But what if he's crushing on someone else? Why was Usapyon the first person you thought of-"

Keita then interrupted,"I'm sorry...I guess I wasn't this is ...Usapyon...I'm sorry for what I just said... Man,I messed up..."

"You didn't mess were literally dancing together."Whisper said.

"We saw them...and well...it did get awkward,but everything turned out ok at the end."Fubuki-hime added.

Keita and Inaho both yelled out,"What?!"

"Oh my god! Usapyon! Is this true?!"Inaho asked,as she literally panicked.

Usapyon paused and started to speak,"Well... were crushing on each other ever since we met and we didn't know it,until now."

Keita asked Jibanyan,"So...this is why you've been losing weight...and the fact that you've hid from us for two weeks...and the reason that...you're wearing...all of this?!"Keita pointed as he was referring to Jibanyan's current attire.

Tears rolled down Jibanyan's face and he started to cry,"Yes! I did all of this for Usapyon! I wanted him to notice me...and...maybe even love me! I couldn't tell you guys...because I knew that you would laugh at me! And probably kick me out of your home!"

Jibanyan buried his face on Usapyon.

Keita spoke gently,"Jibanyan...I wouldn't laugh at could've just told me...and maybe I could've helped."

Jibanyan looked at Keita and turned back to bury his face on Usapyon again.

"But now you don't want me around anymore! You're going to make me leave!"Jibanyan cried out.

Keita said,"I'm not going to kick you ,you're not just my friend...but you're like got to stick together,right? I know that you can't take care of yourself...just ...I want you to stay with us,for as long as you 't leave us,ok?"

Jibanyan looked back at Keita once more and nodded,"Ok...promise?"

"Promise."Keita replied.

"I don't want to interrupt...but...I'm being suffocated over here..."Usapyon said,as he was being hugged tightly by Jibanyan.

Jibanyan let go and laughed awkwardly,"Sorry! I didn't know that I was still holding on to you!"

"It's ok...I'm willing to go through anything for you..."Usapyon said,trying to catch his breath.

"Shouldn't you two go dance or something?"Keita asked Jibanyan and Usapyon.

Inaho butted in,"Keita,are you sure?"

"Jibanyan,go have fun with your ?"Keita replied.

"Really...?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Yes! Go you two...and have fun!"Keita said.

Jibanyan hugged Keita,"Thank you Keita! You're the best!"

"Usapyon,let's go!"Jibanyan said,as he grabbed Usapyon's hand.

They both left to go dance.

"Cute kids,aren't they?"Keita asked.

Inaho said,"Yes! I can't believe that you're ok with this!"

"Yeah,I mean...if Jibanyan just told me that he liked Usapyon,I could've set him up a long time ago."Keita added.

"Wow,I'm impressed you are more mature than I thought."Whisper responded.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"Keita yelled.

"You didn't freak out too bad...like Whisper did."Fubuki-hime stated.

Whisper said,"Well...I...just wasn't expecting this from Jibanyan...that's all!"

"I wasn't expecting this either.I think none of us Usapyon too...? Who would've thought."Keita replied.

Inaho geeked out,"I know right? I never thought Usapyon would actually fall for a ...here we are! Now,they're boyfriends and imagine all the possibilities! The cool Usapyon with his lover the ever so cute Jibanyan! Hue hue hue~"

"Please don't get any ideas...or draw them together...or write fan fiction about them...please don't..."Keita sighed.

Inaho groaned,"You're no fun..."

Fubuki-hime asked,"Shouldn't we go dance as well?"

"Of course! We have another hour left until the dance is over."Whisper said.

Keita replied,"Alright,we should go and have fun."

The couples separated and went to dance.

Meanwhile,after Yuto and Fumi finished their dinner,Yuto wanted to walk Fumi home.

She agreed and they went on.

It felt like hours passed by as they were walking down the streets.

Fumi was nervous and was afraid that she was going to be late.

When they finally got to Fumi's house,Yuto knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Fumi's looked a bit surprised.

Fumi thought she was going to be in trouble.

"Fumika,I thought you were supposed to be at the 's not over until another thirty minutes."Fumi's mother said.

Fumi replied,"What...? I thought we were late! Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not.I'm just wondering why you came home something happen?"Fumi's mother asked.

"No,the truth is...the dance kind of died down...and we got left early...and I thought I would take Fumi out to dinner.I hope that's ok."Yuto stated.

"Yuto,what are you doing-"Fumi said before she got cut off by her mother.

"Well,thank you for telling guys who've went out with Fumika have been dishonest with 're the first one to tell me the honest truth."Fumi's mother replied.

"Um... ...is it ok if I...get permission from you...to date Fumika?"Yuto asked,nervously.

Fumi's mother smiled,"Of course you 've been so honest and so good to my even helped her make better grades in could I say no?"

"Really...?! I can date Yuto?"Fumi asked.

Fumi's mother replied,"Yes dear,you may."

"Thanks mom!"Fumi exclaimed as she hugged her mother.

"I'll be in the house if you need come in when your ready."Fumi's mother said,as she went inside and closed the door.

Fumi turned to face Yuto and said,"Thanks Yuto,you're the best!"

"Well,I thought I would be deserve to have someone like that to date you.I want the best for you...and...I know this sounds cheesy...but...I love you Fumika."Yuto said as he blushed.

"I love you too Yuto!"Fumi replied.

Suddenly,Fumi leaned closer to Yuto and kissed him on the lips.

Yuto was surprised and responded,"Fumika...that was amazing."

Fumi blushed,"You think so...?"

Yuto replied,"Yeah..."

Yuto quickly kissed Fumi on the cheek and slowly walked away.

"Um...we'll see each other tomorrow...right?"Yuto asked,awkwardly.

"Of course! Be here!"Fumi said,as she waved goodbye to Yuto,who was leaving in a strange fashion.

As Yuto left,he took a deep breath and said,"I can't believe this is happening...this is...the best night of my life!"

Then,Yuto ran off happily,thinking about his night with Fumi.

At the dance,people were dance was almost over and everyone just seemed bored.

Keita and Inaho kind of felt awkward as they noticed people leaving and the fact that they were probably the only students who were an actual couple,still dancing.

They tried to ignore it and enjoy theirselves.

Minutes passed as the last song came on.

It was a slow romantic song,obviously.

Keita and Inaho got close to each other and started to slow dance.

They seemed really happy.

Keita saw Whisper and Fubuki-hime dancing across from them.

"I don't think I ever seen Whisper that happy before."Keita said.

Inaho turned around to see them and replied,"Yeah,I'm glad he's finally found someone that likes him."

"Yeah..."Keita added as he turned around again.

This time he saw Jibanyan and Usapyon slow dancing.

Jibanyan had his head lying against Usapyon's looked like he was going to fall asleep.

"I think this dance really took a toll on Jibanyan."Keita said.

Inaho turned around and laughed a bit,"Aw...I think he's falling asleep.I feel bad for 's probably trying to keep Jibanyan 're so cute together!"

"They sure are.I'm glad this all worked out...I just hope this all lasts...even after this dance."Keita replied.

"I'm sure it will! Now,let's dance before this song ends."Inaho said,as she wrapped her arms around Keita.

They danced until the last song ended.

As the dance was officially over,everyone started to leave.

Keita and Inaho walked out of the gym.

They were greeted by Jerry.

"Keita! I didn't know that you had a girlfriend!"Jerry exclaimed.

Keita sighed,"Jerry...you don't have to know everything..."

"Of course I do! I'm your neighbor and neighbors have to know everything about each other!"Jerry stated.

Inaho whispered to Keita,"He's something...isn't he?"

" don't know the half of it."Keita whispered back.

"And I'll see you later! I got to stay to help clean up this place!Bye!"Jerry said.

Keita replied,"Um... ."

As Keita and Inaho were walking out of the school,Usapyon caught up with them,carrying Jibanyan in his arms.

"Do you need help?"Keita asked.

Usapyon replied,"No,I'm fell asleep on me...so...I'm just carrying him around."

"That's so sweet."Inaho said.

Usapyon blushed,"Whatever you say..."

"Wait...where's Whisper?"Keita asked,being concerned.

Inside the gym,Whisper was still with Fubuki-hime.

"Whisper,I had such a good time!"Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

"Yeah,me too!"Whisper replied.

Fubuki-hime hugged Whisper and said,"I hope we can go out again soon..."

"We will...don't worry! I just love you so much-"Whisper covered his mouth.

Fubuki-hime looked at Whisper and laughed,"I love you too! Now stop being so silly!"

Fubuki-hime grabbed on to Whisper and kissed him on the lips.

Whisper was in shock and didn't know how to process the whole thing.

"I'll see you on our next date! Bye Whisper!"Fubuki-hime said,as she waved goodbye to Whisper.

Whisper responded,by waving his hand back,slowly,He was still shocked.

He snapped out of it,when he saw a hand waving back and forth at his face.

Whisper jumped up,as he saw Keita in front of him.

"Hey,Whisper,we're something happen?"Keita asked.

Whisper replied,nervously,"Heh heh...let's just say that Fubuki-hime and I will probably be together for a long time..."

"Don't tell me that you guys kissed."Keita said.

Whisper responded,"Well...maybe..."

"Ew,ok...I don't want to know..."Keita groaned,as he left to go outside.

Whisper followed him,with a big smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

After they left the school,Keita wanted to take Inaho home.

They walked the way to Inaho's apartment,as their yokai friends followed.

When they finally arrived,Keita knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly as Inaho's mother peeped out to see her daughter,with her boyfriend by her side.

She was relieved to know that her daughter was ok.

"Inaho,you came home a bit late.I was worried!"Inaho's mother exclaimed.

"Sorry...we walked all the way here ourselves."Inaho replied.

Keita said,"It's my fault...I insisted that we should take our time to get back..."

"It's alright,I'm just glad that you two are ...it's getting late."Inaho's mother replied.

"She's right,I better get going..."Keita said.

Inaho grabbed Keita by the hand and exclaimed,"Wait! Um...I kind of don't want you to leave..."

"I don't want to either...I wish you could stay with me..."Keita responded.

"Well...since your brother is over at his friend's house for the night,how about you go to Keita's house and stay for the night?"Inaho's mother suggested.

"What...?! Really...?!"Inaho shouted.

"Sure,I see no harm in ,you guys don't seem like you want to leave each other so soon...and this would give me some time for myself..."Inaho's mother said.

"Mom!"Inaho nagged.

"Ok! I was just kidding!"Inaho's mother laughed.

Keita replied,"I might have to ask my mom about this first..."

"You can use my phone."Inaho's mother suggested.

Keita said,"Thanks."

After Keita made a phone call to his mother,he hung up.

"So...what did she say?"Inaho asked.

Keita replied,"She said you could stay...but no funny business...of course..."

"I hope you weren't planning on anything."Whisper nagged.

Keita groaned,"We're not going to do get off my back..."

Later,Keita and everyone else were eventually at his house.

Keita opened the door and everyone went in.

Keita"s mother had a suitcase in her hand and was heading for the door.

"Mom,where are you going?"Keita asked.

"Well,your father got on the wrong plane during his business trip.I have to pick him up and I won't be back until ,you better be good...and no funny business! Got it?."Keita's mother exclaimed.

Keita replied,"Yes,ma'am!"

"And you're still in trouble for messing with my makeup! So,that means your video games are off limits."Keita's mother said.

Keita exclaimed,"I didn't touch your makeup! Someone else did it!"

"Well,who ever it was,you better find out...or no video games for a week!"Keita's mother stated.

Keita sighed,"Yes...ma'am..."

"Oh,and Inaho,if Keita tries to do something funny to you,let me know...and kick him in the shin."Keita's mother said.

Keita shouted,"Mom! Don't tell her that!"

"I'll be fine,don't worry ."Inaho laughed awkwardly.

"Ok,if you guys need me,call ."Keita's mother said,as she left the house.

"I'm sorry about my mother...she can be embarrassing at times..."Keita sighed.

Inaho replied,"It's ok,my mom is the same way."

"So...I should get changed..."Keita said.

Inaho replied,"Ok,take your time."

Keita left to change out of his tux.

"You know,you better not let Keita make any moves on you."Whisper said.

Inaho laughed,"I'm not,I think Keita knows better than that."

"Boys his age are unpredictable...you never know..."Whisper replied.

Inaho said,"We'll be ...where's Usapyon and Jibanyan?"

"On my back,Usapyon fell asleep while Keita was on the almost dropped Jibanyan and...I had to catch them both."Whisper stated.

Inaho saw that Usapyon and Jibanyan were sleeping on top of couldn't help,but laugh.

"This isn't funny..."Whisper groaned.

Inaho replied,"I'm sorry...it's just so cute!"

"I better go take them to Keita's room,because I'm not letting them lay on my back just to break it."Whisper said,as he went upstairs.

Keita passed by as Whisper went upwards.

"What is he doing?"Keita asked.

"Putting Usapyon and Jibanyan to were sleeping."Inaho said.

Keita replied,"Of course...but...shouldn't you go change into your pajamas or something?I mean...I just did..."

"Oh,I already have them on."Inaho exclaimed,as she took off her jacket to reveal that she was already wearing her pjs.

Keita asked,"How did you...?"

"While you was calling your mom,I changed my clothes real quick.I was excited!"Inaho laughed.

Keita laughed awkwardly,"Oh...of course!"

"I had a great night! I don't think I would want to leave you after tomorrow morning..."Inaho said.

Keita sighed,"Yeah...I wish you could stay longer..."

"I just want this moment to last..."Inaho replied.

"You mean...this moment?"Keita said,as he got closer to Inaho.

Suddenly,Keita leaned in and kissed Inaho on the lips.

There was a moment of silence after that.

"Want to make that moment last again...?"Inaho said,as she grabbed Keita and kissed him on the lips.

Keita and Inaho looked at each other,while they both blushed furiously.

They quickly broke their embrace as they heard Whisper come back downstairs.

"Hey,did I miss anything?"Whisper asked.

Keita replied,in an awkward way,"Um...no...we were just...er..."

"Talking about the dance! Yeah...that's it!"Inaho said,nervously.

"Ok then,you guys better not be up to anything."Whisper said,as he went to another room.

Meanwhile,Jibanyan and Usapyon were sleeping in Jibanyan's room,which was in Keita's bedroom closet.

Usapyon woke up and was a bit almost forgot that he and Inaho were staying over at Keita's for the night.

"Oh geez...I guess I was more tired than I thought...I should take my helmet 's killing me."Usapyon sighed,as he started to take his helmet off his head.

He also took his coat off from his suit.

Usapyon tried his best to not make any noise,but it didn't stop Jibanyan from waking up.

As Jibanyan woke up,he saw Usapyon unbuttoning his shirt.

Jibanyan jumped up and backed away.

"What are you doing?!"Jibanyan asked.

Usapyon replied,"I'm just taking my clothes off."

"Don't!"Jibanyan yelled.

Usapyon asked,"So...you want me to leave my clothes on?I mean...it's kind of hot in here-"

Usapyon paused as Jibanyan unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

Usapyon shouted,"Wait! Why are you-"

"I thought you said it was hot in here."Jibanyan said.

Usapyon replied,"Um...yeah?"

"I thought I would help you...just don't take your clothes off...ok?"Jibanyan exclaimed,while blushing.

Usapyon said,"Well...ok."

"But...why are you here?Just wondering..."Jibanyan asked.

Usapyon replied,"Keita wanted us to stay here for the night.I guess he wasn't ready to leave Inaho yet..."

"Oh...but why are you here...and not downstairs?"Jibanyan asked,nervously.

Usapyon stated,"I fell asleep...and I guess somebody put us here..."

"Oh...but...this is my room..."Jibanyan said.

Usapyon asked,"Want me to leave?"

"No!Um...it's just...you really don't see my room often...and...it looks really bad."Jibanyan said,being embarrassed.

Usapyon said,"But it's dark in here,I really can't see anything."

"But you will see it tomorrow...I have stuff in here...that you might think is weird."Jibanyan sighed.

Usapyon replied,"No I won't.I'm not going to judge you,Besides,I'm your would I do that?"

"Ok...would you...sleep with me?"Jibanyan asked.

Usapyon got in Jibanyan's bed,right beside of him and said,"Of course I wouldn't want to sleep with a pretty yokai like you."

Jibanyan was really flustered and nagged,"You're just saying that! I mean...it's not like I want you to sleep with me or anything..."

Usapyon chuckled,"No,I'm being why would you miss this opportunity to cuddle with your boyfriend?"

"You dummy! Of course I want to sleep with you! And maybe...cuddle..."Jibanyan said,as he blushed heavily.

"And before we go to sleep,how about a goodnight kiss?"Usapyon suggested.

Before Jibanyan could say anything,Usapyon leaned in and kissed Jibanyan on the was now more flustered than before.

"Why did you do that?! That was my first kiss!"Jibanyan whined.

Usapyon asked,"But...isn't that what you wanted?!"

"Yeah,but...it's really late at night and I won't remember this!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

Usapyon smiled,"You'll can't forgot something that 's just sleep,ok?"

Usapyon kissed Jibanyan on the forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Later,Keita,Inaho,and Whisper were downstairs in the living room,sitting on the couch watching tv.

Inaho was laying by Keita's side,while he had his arm around her.

Whisper kind of felt awkward being alone at the opposite end of the couch,while they were together on the other end.

"So...did you guys have fun?"Whisper asked awkwardly.

"Sure did."Keita replied.

"Yup!"Inaho added.

"Do you want me to go or...?"Whisper asked.

Keita said,"No,you're if it's because you're alone,don't feel bad."

"I don't feel alone!"Whisper lied.

Inaho leaned on Keita and yawned,"Keita...let's do this again sometime."

"Um... -...Inaho...?"Keita noticed that Inaho fell asleep on him.

"Who's alone now?"Whisper teased.

"Shut up."Keita mumbled.

Eventually,Keita fell asleep as well.

Whisper went to bed afterwards.

Next morning,Keita woke up,still in the living room,like he was last night.

Inaho was gone,so Keita decided to look for her.

As he went to the kitchen,he saw Whisper making breakfast.

"How long have you been awake?"Keita asked.

Whisper replied,"Inaho woke me up wanted to surprise you with breakfast...even though I'm making it..."

"It figures..."Keita sighed.

Inaho walked in to see that Keita was awake.

"Aw man! I wanted to surprise you!"Inaho exclaimed.

Keita replied,"Its fine,Whisper's the one making you."

"You're such a downer."Inaho groaned.

"I see that you already changed out of your pjs.I guess I should too."Keita said.

Inaho replied,"Alright! I'll be waiting!"

Keita went upstairs to his room.

He tried to be quiet,so he wouldn't wake up Jibanyan and Usapyon.

Then,he realized that most of his clothes were in his slowly opened the closet door and grabbed an slowly closed the door back afterwards.

After he changed out of his pjs,Keita went back downstairs.

Moments later,Usapyon woke up.

He couldn't move and panicked,but then he saw that Jibanyan was clinging on top of him.

He sighed and poked Jibanyan to wake him up.

"Hey...Jibanyan...wake up."Usapyon said.

Jibanyan woke up and yawned,"What...?"

Then he realized that he was literally on top of Usapyon.

This made Jibanyan roll out of his bed and get really flustered.

Usapyon sprung up and looked at Jibanyan,who was in the floor.

"Are you ok?!"Usapyon asked,being concerned.

Jibanyan blushed heavily,"Uh...yeah! It's just..."

Usapyon got up and picked Jibanyan up off his feet.

"What...are you doing?!"Jibanyan shouted.

Usapyon exclaimed,"I was just trying to help you! Is carrying you that wrong?!"

"No...no! It's just...this...kind of...makes me feel...happy."Jibanyan said,shyly.

Usapyon smirked,"So...me,carrying you,makes you happy? Then,let me carry you downstairs,princess."

"Wha...?! You don't have to-"Jibanyan got cut off by Usapyon.

Usapyon placed his finger on Jibanyan's mouth and added,"Shhhh...you fell,so you probably got me carry you..."

Usapyon then whispered in Jibanyan's ear,"...darling."

Jibanyan blushed even more and softly replied,"O-ok..."

Minutes later,after Usapyon carried Jibanyan downstairs,Keita was wondering why Usapyon was carrying Jibanyan.

"Um...why are you carrying him?"Keita asked.

Usapyon replied,"He fell out of his 's probably hurt."

"Well...put him down and let me see."Keita said.

Usapyon put Jibanyan down.

"Ow!My leg hurts!"Jibanyan yelled.

"Oh my god! He broke it!"Usapyon shouted.

Inaho heard and asked,"Who broke what?!"

Keita sighed,"Guys,calm let me check."

Keita checked Jibanyan's leg and found nothing,but a bruise on it.

"It's not broken."Keita said.

"But it hurts!"Jibanyan whined.

"What's going on?"Whisper asked,as he wanted to know what as going on.

Keita replied,"Jibanyan fell out of bed and bruised his he thinks it's broken."

"Let me see."Whisper said.

He checked Jibanyan's leg and found nothing wrong with it either.

"It's can walk on it."Whisper stated.

"But it hurts!"Jibanyan whined again.

Keita groaned,"Stop being a pansy."

"He's not a pansy,he's just sensitive!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"Guys...I just finished you want it or not?"Whisper asked,being annoyed.

"Yeah! Let's go!"Jibanyan shouted,as he ran off.

Inaho said,"Well...I guess he's fine now."

"Sometimes...that cat literally kills me..."Keita mumbled.

After they ate breakfast,Whisper was leaving.

"Where are you going?"Keita asked.

Whisper replied,"Fubuki texted me this said she wanted to see me again."

Keita sighed,"Go on..."

Whisper left as Keita went upstairs to his room.

Jibanyan was in his room,in Keita's closet.

He just finished changing out of the dress he wore last night.

He noticed Usapyon was looking around his room and got nervous.

"You think it's weird,don't you?"Jibanyan asked.

"Your room? No,but...Inaho was serious when she said that you gave her all of that NyaKB stuff...because...your room used to have that stuff,but now...you don't..."Usapyon replied.

Jibanyan sighed,"I kind of got bored of it and didn't want it no more...I guess...I'm way more interested in you-"

Jibanyan paused and blushed.

"So,you really do love me,huh?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan replied,"Uh huh..."

Usapyon looked around again and saw some magazines in the floor,the same ones that Inaho picked up earlier.

He picked them up and looked through them.

Jibanyan noticed this and snatched the magazines out of Usapyon's hands.

"Do you know it's rude to look at other people's stuff?!"Jibanyan yelled.

Usapyon laughed nervously,"I'm sorry,but...I was curious in...what "weird" stuff you had."

Jibanyan pouted,"Great,now you think I'm weird."

"No...I think you're cute and you have really cute stuff..."Usapyon said as he picked up a Barbie doll that is in the floor and added,"...like this."

Jibanyan blushed madly and took the doll from Usapyon and hid it behind his back.

"It's not cute...it's stupid."Jibanyan groaned.

Usapyon replied,"If it's stupid,then why does everything in your room remind me of you...?"

"Fine...everything in here is cute...happy?"Jibanyan blushed.

"Very."Usapyon replied,as he patted Jibanyan on the head.

"I better get my suit on." Usapyon said,as he looked through his bag that Inaho brought along with put his suit on after he found it and then his helmet.

"Ok,I'm done."Usapyon stated.

"Ready!"Jibanyan replied.

Usapyon said,"Um... ...still have makeup...all over your face..."

"Oh...I better go wash it off."Jibanyan laughed awkwardly.

Jibanyan went to the bathroom and washed his makeup off.

As he was doing so,Keita interrupted him.

"So...I bet you're the one that was using my mom's makeup."Keita exclaimed.

Jibanyan turned slowly towards Keita and nervously replied,"Well...yeah..."

"You are in so much trouble."Keita stated.

Jibanyan said,"I...just wanted to practice before getting ready for the dance and..."

"My mom grounded me for a week over this!Do you have any idea how mad I am?!"Keita shouted.

Jibanyan whimpered,"B-but...Nii-chan!"

"Don't you 'Nii-chan' at me!"Keita replied,in a deep tone,as he grabbed Jibanyan by the collar.

Inaho walked by and saw this.

"What are you doing...?"Inaho asked.

Keita replied,"Guess who used my mom's makeup?"

"Aw...don't be mad at him."Inaho said.

Keita stated,"I'm grounded because of him!"

"What's going on now?"Usapyon asked,as he butted in.

"Keita's just mad because Jibanyan used his mom's makeup and it got him grounded."Inaho exclaimed.

Usapyon suggested,"You could just...um...make Jibanyan do something for you in return?"

"Usapyon!"Jibanyan whined.

Keita smiled and looked at Jibanyan,then said,"Fine,Jibanyan has to go and buy his own makeup,so he won't use my mom's makeup you can't buy it in the human world,it has to be in...the Yokai World."

"B-b-but! Everyone can see me!"Jibanyan shouted.

Keita said,"Exactly,I think it would be just as a bad punishment as I'm getting from my mom."

"But..."Jibanyan replied.

Keita said,"No "buts",Inaho and I are going out,so...Usapyon gets to go with you and it'll be a date."

Usapyon replied,"What?! Why you..."

Usapyon grabbed Jibanyan by his paw and said,"Let's go Jibanyan,who cares what others will think."

After they left,Inaho kicked Keita in the shin.

"Hey! What was that for?!"Keita yelled.

Inaho replied,"That was for being rude towards Jibanyan and for making him do something that might embarrass him."

"Come on...if he can wear makeup and a dress in public,he can buy it in 's no difference."Keita said.

Inaho mumbled,"Whatever...you better make it up to me."

Eventually,Keita and Inaho left to go on their date as well.


	27. Chapter 27

Later,Whisper was with Fubuki-hime on their date.

They were just wondering about around the city.

"You know,last night was fun."Fubuki-hime said.

Whisper replied,"I hope it wasn't too awkward for you...because of what happened."

"No,not at all.I still had a great time with you!"Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

"I hope I can make it up to you."Whisper said.

Fubuki-hime replied,"You already me and you,going out together.I couldn't ask for anything else."

"I'm 's really nice...just being alone...together."Whisper laughed nervously.

Fubuki-hime saw Fumi and Yuto across from them and said,"Speaking of being together...I'm glad that those two are still at it."

"I wonder what they're up to."Whisper added.

"Probably just going out,like we 's just leave them be."Fubuki-hime suggested,as she lead Whisper somewhere else.

From a distance,Fumi and Yuto were walking together,holding hands.

"Hey Yuto,I forgot to mention that I passed my test I took was the first time that I made an A,in like...the past month."Fumi said.

Yuto replied,"I'm happy for you! I'm still just making B's so far,but...if we keep helping each other out,I'm sure I'll make A's again soon."

"I'm sure you will! After all,you helped me out with my grades.I can't thank you enough!"Fumi exclaimed.

Yuto replied,"Oh...it was nothing.I'm happy to help!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt,but...shouldn't we get something to eat? I'm kind of getting hungry."Fumi said,awkwardly.

"Sure,I know a 's go."Yuto said,as he lead Fumi to go to a restaurant.

Meanwhile,Keita and Inaho were wondering around.

Inaho stopped as she saw that a new movie was out at the theater.

"Inaho,are you ok?"Keita asked.

"They're playing the new Sailor Piers movie! We gotta go watch it!"Inaho exclaimed.

Keita groaned,"Do we have to...?"

"I went to go watch the Space Wars movie with you,so now you have to go watch this movie with ,you owe me for being rude to Jibanyan."Inaho stated.

Keita replied,"I thought you liked Space Wars."

"Just the movies,I never said I liked the show."Inaho said.

"How dare you...I'll go to this movie,but I won't like it."Keita replied.

"You know that you'll like 's go!"Inaho said,as she lead Keita to the movie theater.

In the Yokai World,Jibanyan and Usapyon were in the city shopping area.

They were in front of a makeup store.

Jibanyan was hesitating about going in.

"Jibanyan,you don't have to do this."Usapyon said.

Jibanyan replied,"But...I don't want Keita to be mad at me.I have to...and...I kind of wanted to have my own makeup..."

"Well...then let's go in."Usapyon exclaimed.

"Wait...what if someone we know is in there?"Jibanyan asked,nervously.

"Don't worry,who cares what they think? We got each other,that's all that matters."Usapyon stated,as he grabbed Jibanyan's paw and lead him inside the store.

The store was huge and had a lot of aisles with nothing,but makeup.

"Ok...where should we start? It's awfully big in here..."Usapyon exclaimed.

Jibanyan replied,"I don't know...I just wanna hurry..."

"What kind of makeup do you want?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan said,"You know...lipstick,blush,eye shadow,...that kind of stuff."

"Um... 's just get that stuff."Usapyon replied.

When it came to makeup,Usapyon barely knew what Jibanyan was talking about.

He tried his best to help Jibanyan out,as they looked through the aisles.

Jibanyan was looking at lipstick and picked out two of them.

"Hey,which one do you like?"Jibanyan asked,as he showed Usapyon two lipsticks that looked almost the same color.

"I...don't both look the same."Usapyon replied,nervously.

"They're different colors! One is lighter than the other!"Jibanyan whined.

"Ok,calm down! Just get need makeup,don't you?"Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan replied,"I guess you're right.I'll get both!"

After Jibanyan was done looking for makeup,he and Usapyon went to the check out.

The cashier was wondering why were two boys buying so much makeup.

"So,who is this makeup for?"The cashier asked.

Usapyon looked at Jibanyan and replied,"It's for my needed it,isn't that right,sweetheart?"

"Uh huh..."Jibanyan replied,as he blushed heavily,

The cashier replied,"Well,isn't that sweet?"

"I'll do anything to make my babe happy."Usapyon stated,as he payed the cashier for the makeup.

"I hope you two have a wonderful evening!Thank you for shopping here!"The cashier said,as she handed Usapyon the bag of makeup.

After Usapyon and Jibanyan left the store,they were both unusually quiet,until Jibanyan broke the silence and shouted,"What was that?! Were you trying to embarrass me?!"

"You're the one who wanted the makeup! Besides,we're should embrace it!"Usapyon yelled.

Usapyon dragged Jibanyan in the middle of a crowd and kissed him on the lips.

Jibanyan blushed madly,"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to prove a point! Look around!"Usapyon said.

Jibanyan looked around to see that no one was looking at them,even after what happened and the fact that Usapyon was holding on to him.

"See? It's not embarrassing,I was just showing you that it's not a big deal that we're one is judging us and if they did,I would make sure that you're ,please don't be embarrassed."Usapyon stated.

Jibanyan teared up and cried,"I'm sorry Usapyon...I just don't want to be made fun of! I love you so much! I hope you can forgive me!"

"Of course I'll forgive you and I love you too." Usapyon said,as he hugged Jibanyan.

"Now,is there any where else you want to go?" Usapyon asked.

Jibanyan replied,"I guess so...there are more shops I want to go into..."

"Then,let's go." Usapyon said.

Jibanyan asked,"Where ever I want?"

"Where ever you want." Usapyon replied.

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever! Let's go!"Jibanyan squealed,as he lead Usapyon into another store.

Later,Keita and Inaho were out from the movie.

"That was awesome! Thank you for going with me!"Inaho said,as she hugged Keita.

"Well...it did have more action in it than the Space Wars movie."Keita stated.

"I told you that you would like it."Inaho teased.

"Yeah,whatever you say..."Keita mumbled.

After they left the movies,they saw Yuto and Fumi.

"Hey guys!"Keita greeted them.

Yuto replied,"Oh 's it going?"

"We're doing great! But...how have you guys been?"Inaho asked.

Fumi said,"We're having a really good time! And don't worry about us leaving the dance early,we had better time after we offense."

"It's ok,the dance was kind of boring."Keita said.

"We were just heading 've been out almost all day."Yuto stated.

Inaho replied,"Aw...it would've been fun hanging out with you guys."

"I guess we could hang out for a bit."Fumi said.

Yuto replied,"We can't stay for too long,I promised Fumi's parents that we wouldn't stay out late."

"Alright,let's just hang for a bit."Keita suggested.

The four hung out by going to the arcade to play games until it was evening.


	28. Chapter 28

Whisper and Fubuki-hime were walking in the park.

Fubuki-hime leaned her head on Whisper and said,"I had such a good time today! I can't wait for our next date!"

"Me neither.I could try and sneak out from Keita tomorrow."Whisper replied.

Fubuki-hime said,"I'm going to be busy for a few days...I wish I could go out with you...but...we can go on another date this weekend."

"That would be great! It'll be worth the wait."Whisper stated,as he leaned in and kissed Fubuki-hime on the cheek.

Fubuki-hime laughed,"Oh Whisper,you're so amazing!"

"Well...I wouldn't say that..."Whisper said,awkwardly.

Fubuki-hime grabbed Whisper by the hand and spun him around.

"I love you so much!"Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

"I love you too!"Whisper replied.

They both laughed as they spun around.

From a distance,the Hot Clan were walking by.

They stopped as they saw Fubuki-hime with Whisper.

"Mera?!(Fubuki?!)"Merameraion shouted.

"Oh no! She's attacking Whisper!"Nobosetonman yelled.

"Well,he's screwed."Asekkaki said.

"Let's go you don't want her to harass us."Atsugaruru replied.

The Hot Clan left,unaware of what Fubuki-hime was actually doing with Whisper.

Fubuki-hime and Whisper stopped spinning around.

"It's getting late,I better be going."Fubuki-hime sighed:

"Don't worry,we'll see each other again."Whisper replied.

"Yeah,you're right."Fubuki-hime smiled and left.

Whisper also left on his way back to Keita's house.

Meanwhile,Keita and Inaho were about to leave until Keita wanted to tell Yuto something.

"Hey,thanks for taking care of Fumi.I want you to have this."Keita said,as he handed Yuto something shiny.

It looked like a medal of some sort.

Yuto turned it around and saw something familiar,his friend,Fuu2 was on it.

Yuto was shocked and wanted to say something to Keita,but he left with Inaho.

"What is that?"Fumi asked.

"Oh,nothing...it's just something a special friend."Yuto said,as he smiled.

He was wondering why Keita seemed medal that he gave Yuto clicked with him and maybe Keita was Fuu2 all along.

It didn't make sense,but Yuto stuck with it.

In the Yokai World,Jibanyan and Usapyon were finally done shopping.

"This was so much fun!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

Usapyon replied,"Yeah,but don't you think it's getting late?"

"Yeah,I should go home."Jibanyan said.

Usapyon groaned,"And Keita better be happy with all the stuff you 's probably more than he'll expect."

Not only Jibanyan had his hands full with bags,but Usapyon did almost got too heavy for them to carry at one point.

"I'm sorry,I got carried away."Jibanyan laughed,awkwardly.

"No,it's fine.I'm just glad that you're getting more comfortable with yourself."Usapyon stated.

"I don't think I could've done it without you."Jibanyan said.

"That's what I'm here for."Usapyon replied.

"But...this stuff is kinda getting heavy."Jibanyan said,struggling to hang on to his bags.

Jibanyan almost lost his balance and dropped one of his bags.

"Hey,be careful! You'll get hurt!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It's just so heavy-"Jibanyan said,as he was grabbing for his bag that fell on the ground,but he got cut off by someone else who grabbed the bag for him.

Jibanyan looked up to see a familiar face,it was Orochi.

He handed Jibanyan his bag back.

"Um...uh...thank you...?"Jibanyan said,nervously.

"No problem,but...I don't want to be rude...but what's with all those bags?"Orochi asked.

Usapyon replied,"You know...just a guy's day out,shopping."

"Hmm...seems reasonable.I hope you're not having trouble with those."Orochi said,as he was referring to the bags.

"No,we're were just about to leave."Usapyon replied,as he was really wanting to leave.

Jibanyan also wanted to leave and said,"Yeah,we gotta you later-"

Orochi cut Jibanyan off and asked,"It's just you two?No one else?"

"Yeah...is it wrong if two best friends shop together?"Usapyon asked.

" may go and proceed in your activity.I have to go."Orochi said,as he left.

Jibanyan and Usapyon both sighed in relief as he left.

Later,Whisper was almost at Keita' was interrupted by Tomnyan.

"Hey Whisper!"Tomnyan greeted.

"Hey."Whisper replied.

"Are you still with your date?"Tomnyan asked.

Whisper said,"She's not my 's my course I'm still with her!"

"I was just wondering..."Tomnyan replied.

"Ok,what do you want? I know you want to date me,but you can't since I already have a partner." Whisper groaned,being annoyed.

Tomnyan said,"Well...I'll leave you alone if...you kiss me."

"Oh god...why?"Whisper mumbled.

Whisper quickly kissed Tomnyan on the cheek and rushed to Keita's.

"Woo hoo! I got a kiss from Whisper!"Tomnyan exclaimed.

After Whisper got inside Keita's house,he stuck his tongue out,in disgust.

"That was so gross...Never again."Whisper groaned,being disgusted.

"Hey,there you are."Keita said.

"Oh,hey.I'm sorry for being late!"Whisper replied.

Keita sighed,"Jibanyan and Usapyon aren't here yet,they're the ones that are late."

"Huh...I wonder why they're taking so long."Whisper said.

"Hey,was that Usapyon and Jibanyan?"Inaho asked.

" Whisper."Keita replied.

"Aw...my mom is going to kill me when I get hates it when I'm if I don't tell her where I'm at."Inaho sighed.

Keita replied,"Don't worry,they'll be back."

Minutes later,Jibanyan and Usapyon arrived at Keita's house.

They were still standing outside.

"You've been awfully quiet on the way it because of what happened?"Usapyon asked.

"Well...what was with you telling Orochi that we're only friends?! Huh?!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"I panicked ok? I'm ok with strangers knowing that we're dating,but people we know...that's a different story..."Usapyon replied.

"You still could've told him!"Jibanyan pouted.

Usapyon asked,"If you wanted him to know that we were dating,would you've told him."?"

Jibanyan paused and blushed,"Um...no."

"See? It's really hard to tell someone you know that you're dating ,that shouldn't stop us from showing that we're boyfriends.

Who cares what people think?"Usapyon said.

"And...it was happening really fast...it would've been really weird if we told Orochi that we were...you know..."Jibanyan sighed.

"I know what you mean,but you know what? The next person we see that we know,let's just tell them that we're dating,alright?"Usapyon replied.

"Ok..."Jibanyan blushed.

They went inside the house and went upstairs.

Keita and Inaho saw them as they entered Keita's room.

"I didn't think that you would buy that much..."Keita said,as he looked at how many bags that Jibanyan and Usapyon had in their hands.

"Did you buy a whole store?!"Keita shouted.

Inaho groaned,"Geez Keita,you should know that you buy a lot of stuff when you shop."

"Yeah,if you're a girl."Keita said,sarcastically.

"Hey!"Jibanyan shouted.

"You should at least be happy that he bought something!"Usapyon exclaimed.

"I am...but...you went all out..."Keita groaned.

"We've got to go 's getting late."Inaho said.

Usapyon replied,"Alright,but I've got to help Jibanyan with these bags."

Keita opened his closet door,that lead to Jibanyan's room.

"Ladies first."Keita said,looking at Jibanyan.

"You're so mean!"Jibanyan yelled,as he went to his room.

Usapyon followed him.

After they were done,Usapyon left with Inaho to go home.

The next day passed by quickly and eventually it was Monday.

As Monday approached,everyone was getting ready for school.


	29. Chapter 29

At school,Keita and Inaho were walking together,through the hallway.

Kanchi and Kuma noticed them.

"Hey Keita!"Kuma said.

"Oh hey guys."Keita replied.

"I see that you guys are still together."Kanchi stated.

" sure are."Keita laughed,awkwardly.

"Hey guys!"Fumi said,as she came over.

"Are you still with that guy?"Kuma asked.

Fumi replied," 's my boyfriend you know."

The bell rang and students were going to their classes.

"We better get to class."Kanchi said.

"Yeah,you better say bye to your girlfriend Keita."Kuma teased.

"Cut it out you guys."Fumi nagged.

"I guess I'll see you after class."Inaho said.

"Oh,you'll see 't worry."Keita replied.

Keita kissed Inaho on the cheek and left for class.

His friends stood there,in shock.

"Did he just...?"Kanchi paused.

"Woo! Way to go Keita!"Kuma exclaimed.

"I'm glad that he finally found the right person to be with.I knew he would."Fumi said.

Later,at break,Keita met up with Inaho again.

"Hey Keita."Inaho greeted.

Keita replied,"Oh,hey! How's your day so far?"

"Well you know...I guess it got out that you and I are dating...and...everyone in my class wouldn't stop asking me if I really did have boyfriend."Inaho sighed.

"My friends decided to tell the whole class that I kissed you...and you can probably figure out the rest...but at least everyone knows that we're dating.I'm kind of proud of it."Keita replied.

"Really? I was thinking that this would be awkward for you."Inaho exclaimed.

" 're pretty much the best girlfriend that anyone could have."Keita said.

"Aw...you're sweet!"Inaho replied,as she hugged Keita.

"Are you forgetting that I'm still here?"Whisper asked.

"Oh sorry...I didn't notice."Keita replied.

Inaho asked,"Shouldn't you be with Fubuki?"

"She's kind of busy right now,trying to control her ice powers and such."Whisper said.

"But,she's been not using her powers."Inaho replied.

"That's only when she's with me or if she thinks about said she's going to try to control herself,especially that so she can get the Hot Clan to get rid of that restraining order against her."Whisper explained.

Keita replied,"Oh yeah...I forgot about that..."

"But,the good news is that Fubuki might be willing to go on a date with me this told me that she couldn't stand being away from me."Whisper said.

"Awwww!"Inaho squealed.

"There is something I noticed...where the heck are Jibanyan and Usapyon?!"Keita shouted.

"Calm down,they're over there."Whisper said,as he pointed right in front of them.

Keita and Inaho went to them and Whisper followed.

They overheard Jibanyan's and Usapyon's so called "conversation".

"I love you!"Jibanyan said.

"No,I love you!"Usapyon replied.

"I love you more!"Jibanyan said.

"I love you way more!"Usapyon replied.

"I love you even way more!"Jibanyan said.

Keita asked,"Are we interrupting you?"

Jibanyan and Usapyon looked up at their friends and blushed.

"No...not at all!"Usapyon laughed,awkwardly.

"We were just telling each other how much we love each other! Isn't that right,pookie bear?"Jibanyan said.

"That's right,honey bunch!"Usapyon replied.

Usapyon and Jibanyan rubbed noses with each other and laughed.

"You guys are so cute!"Inaho squealed.

"When did you two get so lovey dovey in public?"Keita asked.

"Well,I guess showing our affection in the Yokai World helped me and my sweetheart get closer."Usapyon stated.

"I'm glad that you made us go,Keita.I'm more happy with myself now!"Jibanyan exclaimed.

"I guess that's why you were in a good mood this morning."Keita replied.

"I'm so happy!"Jibanyan shouted.

"Maybe we should leave you guys alone,until it's time to go back inside."Whisper suggested.

"You're 's go."Keita said,as he left with Inaho and Whisper.

"Inaho's right,you're so 're the most adorable boyfriend in the world!"Usapyon stated,as he kissed Jibanyan on the cheek.

"Oh,stop it! You're making me blush!"Jibanyan giggled.

Keita and Inaho watched from a distance,as Jibanyan and Usapyon cuddled each other and rubbed noses.

"Oh geez,are we going to get that way?"Keita groaned.

"Only if you want to."Inaho teased.

"Maybe...we could be a bit affectionate,my love."Keita said,as he wrapped his arm around Inaho.

"Well...I guess my hunkalicious dream boat isn't so stubborn."Inaho teased,again.

"Ok,we're not doing nicknames."Keita said,annoyed.

"I was just joking!"Inaho laughed.

Later,after school,Fumi went to Yuto's house.

"Hi Yuto."Fumi said.

"Ready to go out?"Yuto asked.

"I sure am!"Fumi exclaimed.

Fumi asked,"We are we going?"

"You'll see."Yuto replied.

At the beach,Whisper was with Fubuki-hime.

"I'm glad you were able to go out with me today."Whisper said.

"Yeah,I couldn't stay away from you. I missed you so much."Fubuki-hime exclaimed.

"It's only been one day."Whisper laughed.

"I know...but it feels like forever."Fubuki-hime replied.

"I guess that's what love does to you."Whisper said.

"By the way,I was able to control my powers today!"Fubuki-hime replied.

"Without thinking about me?"Whisper asked.

"Well...kind of."Fubuki-hime laughed,awkwardly.

"Maybe the beach will warm your powers up."Whisper teased.

"Oh stop it."Fubuki-hime laughed.

Keita and Inaho were wondering through town,with Jibanyan and Usapyon following them.

"I guess you guys are scared to go out by ?"Keita said.

Usapyon replied,"Yeah...it just feels better with you guys...you know?"

"We're really sorry...we don't mean to ruin your date."Jibanyan sighed.

"It's ok,this is a double dates are fun!"Inaho exclaimed.

Jibanyan replied,"Ok...but...where are we going?"

"It's a wait and see."Keita stated.

Keita lead the way,as the others followed.

They were wondering where he was leading them to.


	30. Chapter 30

Eventually,Keita lead the others to the beach.

"We're here!"Keita announced.

"I love the beach! It's so romantic!"Inaho exclaimed,as she hugged Keita.

"We're not wearing swimsuits or going to are doing here then?"Usapyon asked.

"Well...I thought it would be nice just to take a walk on the beach."Keita replied.

"But we've been walking all evening.I'm tired."Jibanyan complained.

"Come on guys,we could have never know."Keita said.

"Ever since you've been dating Inaho,you...have become...more frightens me."Usapyon replied.

"What are you talking about? I've been a good influence on him."Inaho said.

"Hey,what are you guys doing here?"Whisper asked,as he and Fubuki-hime came up to them.

"That's what we should be asking you."Keita replied.

"We thought this would be a good place to go to on our date."Fubuki-hime said.

"Same here."Inaho added.

"So...do you guys wanna stick with us or...?"Usapyon asked.

Whisper replied,"Sure! It couldn't hurt no one."

"Yay! Triple date!"Inaho yelled.

Keita mumbled,"I was hoping that she wouldn't say that..."

"Don't worry Keita,it'll be fun!"Inaho said.

"If you say so..."Keita replied.

Keita originally had plans for only him and Inaho,until Jibanyan and Usapyon tagged along,and now Whisper and Fubuki-hime tagged along too.

But if Inaho thought this was a good idea,then it couldn't be that bad.

Yuto lead Fumi somewhere,while covering her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?"Fumi asked.

"We're almost there...and...here we are!"Yuto said,as he removed his hands from covering Fumi's eyes.

Fumi's face lit up as she saw that they were at the beach.

"Yuto,this is wonderful!"Fumi exclaimed.

"I thought it would be nice if I took you here."Yuto stated.

"I'm glad you did! Thank you so much!"Fumi said,as she kissed Yuto on the cheek.

Yuto blushed,"Well,it's nothing really."

As they were walking down on the beach,they saw Keita and Inaho.

"Keita! Inaho! Over here!"Fumi shouted,as she waved her arm up and down.

Keita and Inaho turned around to see Fumi and Yuto from a distance.

They decided to go up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys,what are you doing here?"Keita asked.

Yuto replied,"I thought I would take Fumi here for our date."

"Oh,really...? That's what we're doing too."Keita said,awkwardly.

"Do you guys want to join us?"Fumi asked.

Inaho replied,"We would love to!"

"Oh, 's walk around the beach and talk."Yuto suggested.

The four went walking,as the yokai just watched them.

"Should we follow them...?"Whisper asked.

"Well duh! What do you think?"Usapyon exclaimed.

The yokai followed them and took a stroll.

They all talked with each other,as they were walking through the beach.

"Question,are you guys still doing good? I mean...as significant others?"Yuto asked.

Keita replied,"Yeah! I couldn't be any happier!"

"Everything's been so great since I've started dating Keita!"Inaho exclaimed.

Keita asked,"Are you guys holding up?"

"Yes,we are.I've been pretty happy with Yuto and I've been doing so well since we've been dating!"Fumi stated.

Yuto replied,"I don't think I would be this positive right now,if it wasn't for I met her...my mind was in a bad place...I don't know what I would do without her."

Keita looked at Yuto, knew what Yuto's been through and witnessed Yuto trying to harm has to admit that he's never seen Yuto so happy knew that Yuto deserved Fumi as his girlfriend and he respected that.

"I'm glad that you're doing better and Fumi deserve to be together."Keita said.

"Keita...do you mean that?"Fumi asked.

Keita replied,"Yes,I want you guys to be together and...I want Inaho and I to be together! I could never choose anyone else besides her! She's just so amazing!"

"Keita..."Inaho blushed.

"Thank you for supporting means a lot."Yuto replied.

Fumi added,"Yeah,thank you Keita."

"No need to thank me,I just want my friends to be ,if they're in a relationship."Keita replied,looking back at his yokai friends.

Keita looked back at his other friends and noticed the sun was about to set.

"The sun is setting."Keita exclaimed.

"Let's sit down and watch."Yuto suggested.

Yuto and Fumi sat down in the sand.

Inaho sat between Keita and Fumi.

Then,the yokai sat next to Keita.

"Ugh...I hate sand!"Jibanyan complained.

Whisper said,"Just sit down."

"No way!"Jibanyan nagged.

"I got this."Usapyon said,as he sat Jibanyan down in his lap.

Jibanyan blushed madly,"What are you doing?!"

"Watching the sunset with my babe."Usapyon replied,as he wrapped his arms around Jibanyan.

Jibanyan didn't say a word and sat in Usapyon's lap,silently.

"Isn't the sun set beautiful?"Fubuki-hime asked.

"Not as beautiful as you."Whisper said,as he winked at Fubuki-hime.

"Oh you!"Fubuki-hime laughed.

"We should do this again sometime!"Fumi said.

Inaho replied,"Yeah,this was fun!"

"Yeah,it was."Keita added.

Yuto exclaimed,"This was one of the most exciting evenings that I ever had in a long time!"

"You know what guys? I feel like that we'll be doing this really often."Keita said.

Everyone laughed as the sun started to set.

In the end,it seemed like everyone found their true love.

The End


End file.
